A Father's Love
by Cedric Thanatos
Summary: Severus is Harry's father... Draco gets abused at home... SSRL and HPDM in later chapters Rated R for Child Abuse DracoLucius & HarryVernon 17 and 18 equal finish line yay!
1. I Can't Keep Him

Disclaimer: Not Mine You Fools….

Warnings: HP/DM slash, SS/RL implied other possibilities dunno yet (7/8/03)

Genre: Alternate Universe---this isn't true too all the books…
    
    Note: It has come to my attention that I misspelled the name Draco as Drako in the second chapter a total 
    
    of thirty-six times. I would like to say thank you to Tenshi-Chikyuu for pointing this out to me in a positive 
    
    manor and to the unknown reviewer who said so in a less than nice way. I am likely to do name misspelling 
    
    every so often… I have fixed the name Draco, so please forgive me. 
    
    Please point out any wrong names, I have read all the books but I do not own them… so I cannot check how 
    
    names are spelled. Thank you again Tenshi-Chikyuu!! 

A Father's Love 

by 3vil Twin

Chapter One: "I Can't Keep Him."

Severus Snape held the tiny child Harry in his arms. Harry was only a few weeks old but he was Sev's child. Lily had owled him barely two months ago informing him that she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Severus had not even known that she had been pregnant before the Potter wedding. Lily and Severus had been a couple and they had indeed conceived the child but Lily Evans was in love with two men. It was better for all three if she gave up Severus Snape for James Potter. 

Severus stood in one of many studies in the Snape Manor. Albus Dumbeldore stood with him. 

"Severus do be serious, you cannot possibly care for the child while Voldermort lives."

"Yes Albus, I know but he is so perfect and he is mine why should he not be safe with me?"

"I don't need to answer that. However, I will answer in one word: Malfoy." Severus had not wanted to hear it, but it was true. Lucius was a problem. "How are you faring Severus?"

"I'm doing well… Malfoy is determined to find my breaking point so that I will join him in becoming a death-eater, so not much different but I suppose he is getting closer. He is getting more information then he should be getting, and I am getting more and more uncomfortable around him."

"I see, well I must be off we do not want my presence detected her… please come straight to Hogwarts if you need me."

"I will." Severus said before Dumbeldore apperated out of Snape Manor with a loud BANG! The noise disturbed Harry who shifted his small body in Severus's arms.

**~~***~~ One Year Later ~~***~~**

"ALBUS!!!" Severus screamed going straight to the headmaster's office. The gargoyle let him without a password on Dumbeldore's request. 

"What is it Severus?" The words didn't seem to be fully comprehended Severus was shaking and his thoughts were on one thing…

"They're dead…. James and Lily…I feel it, it burns me… they are hurting, they have died. Harry! What about Harry!!!" Severus was about to fly out of the room when he was frozen in fright. His eyes glazed over his trembling increased and he felt tears threatening to spill down his pale cheeks. "Harry…" he whimpered falling into one of the chairs in front of Albus's desk. 

"Severus I am afraid I must leave you here for a short while… do try to remain calm…" Severus shook in fear. Albus exited the room quickly and quietly. Severus shook and could only think about his son and his former love. Lily had been everything to Severus at one point at time and he still loved her even if he was still young and foolish. Severus had known nothing about the attack on the Potter home. He was now lost… he had made a bond with each of his lovers and he knew Lily and James were both dead. But he didn't have that bond with Harry… he didn't have a link to the one person in his life who he was most connected to… Lily had left him, James had left him, now they were both taken away forever. Severus started weeping he hated Lucius and The Dark Lord now more then ever. 

"Sev?" It was the voice of Remus Lupin his friend who was under pressure to become a death-eater from Lucius because he was a pureblood and a Werewolf. 

"Remus there is pain… my son I don't know if my son is de…" Severus cut himself off before he could finish the word.

"Sev ohh Sev…" Remus crossed the room quickly to wrap his friend in a warm embrace. "It's okay Sev, you can cry if you need to."

"Stay with me… I need you tonight…"

"Alright Sev… I will stay." He said with some reluctance.

"Let's go now… I can't stay in here there are too many voices…" Severus was referring to the portraits who were listening to the two men… several were talking about the fact that the Dark Lord had killed again.

The two nineteen year olds left the office of their beloved headmaster. Severus and Remus apperated to Snape Manor where they shared with each other what they needed in order to feel alive in this time. After they cried together holding onto the memory of their mutual friends. In the morning Severus awoke when the manor shields flexed with the arrival of Albus and Minerva. Severus dressed quickly and headed down to great his guest. They were patiently waiting at the front door. Both covered in bright green cloaks head to toe Minerva carried a small blanked wrapped child. 

"Harry?" Severus choked out to them.

"Yes Severus… he lived…however you wear right about Lily and James. I am truly sorry." Albus replied to the young man.

"Come in, please?" Sev said to his Headmaster and Professor. Minerva handed Severus the small bundle when he asked for Harry and Severus couldn't let go. 

"How did he get this scratch?" Severus looked up at his two elders. 

"I think that when he killed Lord Voldermort that he received that scar." Albus said a twinkle in his eye.

"He's dead? You are sure that he's dead?" 

"Yes we are quiet sure." Minerva said. 

"Severus there is one thing…" Albus said quietly. Severus looked up at him eyes filled with tears of happiness. "Severus… you are still a Death-Eater, and Harry has an Aunt in the muggle world with a small child herself. There are going to be trials now with you being a newly joined Death-Eater I think it would be best if they found you but not with Harry… there are Death-Eaters who will not be controlled by the Ministry one's they can't convict, like you, but if they find you with Harry one of two things could happen. One: They will think you kidnapped him to prove your post-defeat loyalty to Voldermort. Or two: You will have to come out as Harry's father and be shunned by the Death-Eaters as a traitor for not submitting Harry to the Dark Lord to be trained as a future servant or Voldermort and thus endangering Harry's life in the process. I would suggest that you find Lucius and make plans for the revival of Voldermort because he will be back and we need you now more than ever as a spy." Severus had a complete mood change when he heard this… how could this be how could the Dark Lord be gone but coming back… 

"What's going on in here?" Remus was awake finally. 

"Ahh Mr. Lupin we have retrieved Harry… he is very much alive and healthy. Minerva and I have detected nothing wrong. Severus, we will give you twenty-four hours to think about it. Minerva is going to observe the muggle family Harry has. Please do think about it." Dumbeldore implored to him. Severus gave a slight nod. "Have a good day Severus, Remus." Dumbeldore and Minerva apperated out of the Manor. 

Severus clutched Harry to himself and started to cry. "I can't keep him… I love him too much…" 


	2. Uncle Severus

Chapter Two: Uncle Severus

~~***~~ Four Years Later~~***~~

"Uncle Severus?" Young Draco Malfoy called out. His father had just made him use floo powder to get to his Uncle's House. His Father left him at his Uncle's house whenever his Uncle was home from teaching school. Draco enjoyed time spent at his Uncle's house. But this time Draco really did hurt his father had beat him too much. Draco didn't hear a response from his uncle's room… he open the door slowly and saw his uncle lying on the bed. Draco climbed up next to his uncle and began to shake him. 

"Time to wake up…" Severus didn't move. "HEY! Time to wake up…" Draco went to touch the side of his uncle's face. Draco flinched his hand away his uncle was ice cold. "Uncle Severus?" Draco whispered. Draco panicked and flew to the fireplace. he grabbed the powder and stepped into the hearth and yelled "Remus!" he fell out of a fire place not far away… a small apartment. 

"Draco?" He heard a scratchy voice ask. "What is it Draco?" 

"It's Uncle Sev… he won't wake up and he's cold." He managed to say to the Werewolf without fear this time. Draco didn't start crying he knew it wouldn't do any good. 

"Come here Draco." Remus said quietly leaning down and picking up the five year old. "It'll be alright." Remus apperated the two to Snape manor more accurately into Severus's bedroom. "Draco sweetie can you go sit in that chair over there while I work on your Uncle Sev? Please?" Draco nodded squirming out of Remus's un-concentrated grasp.  

Remus looked over Sev's body… he was gripping his right arm and he was cold very, very cold. Searching for an answer on the young potion master's bedside table he found it. Several potions were there dreamless sleep, an energizer, strengthening potions, and painkillers, all untouched except the dreamless sleep.  The bottle was on it's side and nearly empty. 'He probably thought it was a painkiller' Remus thought as he searched for the right potion to pour over the young man's lips. He found it, he quickly pored the powerful energizer into Sev's mouth. He also placed a blanket around his friend's body and cast a warming charm on it. Severus woke with a start. 

"Remy?" He questioned his one time lover. 

"Shhh… Draco came and got me, just like we told him to." Remus whispered softly. 

"Why? What happened?" Severus looked around franticly for the boy.

"He's in the chair right over there…. you took too much "dreamless sleep" and you got the worst reaction minus dying." 

"Draco?" Severus asked the boy.

"I'm over here."

"Come here Draco." Draco followed orders quietly and quickly. Remus lifted the boy onto the bed and Severus reached out to hug the boy. When Severus had his arms around the small five year old, he flinched and started crying. "What is it Draco?" Severus was now no longer concerned about himself rather about the boy in his arms now instead. 

"He hit me again," Draco cried sitting in Severus's legs as Severus tried to make himself sit up. Remus looked at the boy horror on his face.

"Lucius beats this boy?" Remus bellowed angrily. "He has no right no child with loving parental figures should have to go through this!"

~~**~~ Number Four Privet Drive**~~**

"Vernon stop, he is only five for Christ sake!"

"Petunia! I KNOW HOW TO RAISE CHILDREN!" He shouted at her before going back to belting the small raven-haired boy. Harry Potter was crying his uncle was beating him because he had accidentally dropped his glass on the floor and it had broken. Harry had immediately begun to pick it up to throw away the pieces but his uncle had heard the glass break, and it was too late. Harry was being held by one of his uncle's huge fat beefy hands and being whipped by the belt that was usually around his uncle's beer belly. 

"VERNON! STOP THIS NOW!"

"WOMAN YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" He bellowed back at her. He let go of Harry quickly turned to petunia and slapped her so hard that she fell down hitting the small table in the hall way on her way down.

"MOMMY!!" Yelled the young Dudley running over to his fallen mother. 

"YOU BOY!" Vernon said turning his attention back to the boy who was his nephew. "You will sleep in the broom closet under the stairs!" His uncle finished with him dragging his to the cupboard shoving him in and locking the door behind him. Harry fell asleep crying. 

~~**~~ Snape Manor Three Years Later~~**~~

"Uncle Severus, why am I always dropped of here during the vacations?" Draco asked.

"It was the deal I struck with your father. I would become a Death-Eater if I was allowed to share custody of you when I wasn't at Hogwarts." Severus said calmly while he applied a salve to one of Draco's new bruises and wrapped it with cotton bandages. 

"Why?" Draco asked trying to pry further.

"Because your father has always abused you and I wanted you to live to adulthood." Severus said seriously.

"I saw the picture… of you and that lady… who is she?"  Draco said changing the subject to a completely different topic.

"Where did you see that picture?"

"Under your pillow where you keep it. She is pretty…"

"Draco can you keep a secret?"

"From who?"

"Everybody except Uncle Remus."

"Yeah." The boy replied. Severus was taking a big risk telling the young man this but he had never lied to him before. 

"Well Draco that woman was Lily she and I were in love, but she got married to another man."

"But why didn't you get married to her?"

"Because she loved us both, and your dad would have hurt her if he found out about the two of us."

"Wouldn't you have just fixed her up if that had happened? Like you do for me?"

"No Draco, he would have hurt her even worse. There is another part of this story if you want to know." Severus stopped and continues to treat the freshly bruised boy with salve and wrapping the boy in gauze. "Okay shirt on pants off."

Draco did as he was told. "What else is there?"

"Well you see Lily and I had a child. Everyone thought he was the child of her husband but he was my child."

"So do they live together as a family now while you just have me?"

"No," he was about to start crying but he couldn't, "they don't live together anymore. When the baby was a year old… The Dark Lord attacked their house and he killed Lily and James. But the baby Harry he survived." Severus had stopped tending the boys bruises to let his tears flow. 

"You mean that you are Harry Potter's dad!"

"Yes Draco I am."

"This is so COOL!!"

"Draco you can't tell anyone. IF you do I will get in a lot of trouble. Your father will label me a traitor and he will try to kill me, do you understand Draco?"

Draco nodded and patted his uncle's head. "You miss him don't you?"

"Yes Draco, I miss him very much." Severus confessed before starting to dress the bruises on the boy's legs. 

"Don't worry… I will make friends with him I promise."


	3. Hogwarts

Note: Thank you to: Tenshi-Chicuu and PeachDancer82 for reviewing so early^^

A Father's Love

Chapter 3: Hogwarts… 

~~**~~ Three years later~~**~~ 

"I START HOGWARTS THIS YEAR!!!" Draco ran up and down the halls of Snape Manor creating a hullabaloo of happiness that the house rarely saw. 

"So how do you think Draco is going to take to going to school this year?" Remus asked Severus as Draco passes the drawing room for the third time. 

"Ohh do shut up Remy." Severus snapped at him.

"Okay okay you are the one who gets to live with him ALL summer long." the werewolf grinned at his friend.

"What's going to happen this year Remy? With Harry's birthday in a couple of short months… he'll be turning eleven this year…" Severus whispered.

"Sev, he will be like any other boy or girl and you will be fine. I am going to be there and so will Draco. And Albus and Minerva… we will all be there for you and for Harry. Don't think we won't be, not for a second. 

"HOGWARTS HOGWARTS!!" Draco yelled up and down the hall, he stopped when he saw that his uncle was slouched over and crying in the chair while Remus sat next to him patting his back. "Uncle Sev? Uncle Remy? What's wrong why are you so sad? Is it because of him?" Draco wanted to climb in Severus's lap and let all the tears flow, but that was uncle Remus's job now. Draco had just recovered from his usual school year beatings and was more energetic then most to finally be on vacation even if he wasn't really on vacation… no he was just with his two uncles. 

"Yes Draco, I miss him very very much. I can't have him… he wouldn't be safe. I would be killed. I can't save him…"

"Save him from what Severus Snape?" Remus snapped at his lover and friend. 

"Voldermort…" Sev whispered lowering his head confessing his fear in the open. 

~~**~~ Two Weeks Later~~**~~

"Ready to go Draco? Got your cloths and books?" Remus asked of the eleven year old. 

"Yeah I got em… are we going to Hogwarts now?" The boy answered. 

"Yes. We are going to be in Uncle Sev's room when we get there so try not to break anything okay?" 

"I haven't broken anything yet." Draco said defensively.

"Okay then." Remus chuckled at the boy and shrunk the bag to put in his pocket. "Go on now."

Draco moved to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of powder and stepped in, he yelled out 'Hogwarts Dungeons!' and was spit out the other end into his uncle's arms. Remus followed quickly after. 

"Sorry boys but I have an urgent message from the headmaster, there is something I must do. Do feel free to settle in. Draco if you can find a room with a huge picture of a silver dragon and golden snake painted on the ceiling, that's your room." He turned to Remus, "Here." Severus handed Remus a letter. "Wait for twenty minutes to read it. And don't stop me. Albus told me to do what I have to do." 

Remus nodded and Severus disappeared back to Snape Manor through the Floo network. 

"Uncle Remy!! Help me find my room!!" Draco yelled out enthusiastically. Remus joined the boy searching the dungeon for the mysterious room. After an hour of searching they found it, it had two four-poster beds both covered in silver and gold drapes. Remus knew that it was not Snape's room he had found. He remembered the letter and opened it carefully. There were two pieces of parchment the first one read:

'Dear Severus,

It is high time you took to raising your son, go and fetch him. Number Four Privet Drive, London. 

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Albus Dumbeldore

P.S. His relatives don't like wizards so be careful.'

And the second, written in a hurry with very sloppy handwriting considering the normal very elegant signature of his lover, said: 

Remy, 

I have gone to get Harry I will be back soon.

Love Sev. 

P.S. You can sleep in my room. 

 "Draco, you are going to have a roommate, and soon." Remus said still staring at the two letters.

"Really? Who? When?" The boy asked very excited and curious. 

"Yes, Harry and very soon." Remus said answering all of the boys questions in order and with short answers. 

"YOU MEAN HARRY IS GONNA BE HERE!"

"Yes Draco, that is what I said." Remus said in shock and exasperated at the energetic fury of Draco.

"AWSOME!" Draco said before going to wash up and make the room look nice with some of the things Sev and Remy had gotten him for his birthday, posters and toys and books… lots of books. Draco loved to read, he already had his potions textbook and liked to read it. He didn't have any of the others though. Draco wanted school to start so badly. In a mere twenty minutes Draco had the room looking like he wanted and he had started to read his text book when Uncle Severus rushed in with a boy smaller then Draco and rushed him to the bed.

"REMUS!!" Severus bellowed. Remus came running. "Get my bag… Poppy is still away." Remus rushed out of the room and back again in a hurry. "Come help me quickly. We don't have anymore time to waste."

Remus and Severus started working on the unconscious boy. Severus undressed his son with one swift flick of the wand and Draco could see that the other boys bruises were numerous and very bad.  Draco stayed away from the bed. Remus was handing Severus potions and gauze, as he needed it. Draco watched from the other side of the room. Above the Dragon and Snake watched also moving around each other, the snake hissing out different sounds. Draco began listening to the snake and he heard the same hissing being repeated over and aver again. 

"I think that's all I can do." Severus said after three hours of work. He stood and nearly collapsed. 

"Damn you Sev you aren't a healer, you can't give energy like that and be alright!" Remus shouted at him.

"Shut up Remy, he's my son wouldn't you have done the same thing for your son?" Severus replied groggily. He then heard the muffled crying of the other boy in the room. "Draco? Come here Draco." Sev whispered Draco poked his head out from behind the curtains of his bed, before getting up and running to Sev's open arms. "Everything will be alright. No one will ever hurt you or Harry again understand? No one." Severus murmured to the boy. 

"What happened to him?" Drako asked scared out of his mind. 

"Bad people. He lived with bad people Draco like your father." Severus carried the boy with him to the bedroom that he and Remus would share later, but now he needed to rest and Draco needed to be comforted. Remus showed up shortly after Severus and Draco had fallen asleep. He tucked them in and put a warming spell on the blankets that surrounded two of the three most precious things in his life. Remus went to find any professor that could help. The full moon was tonight and he would have to go to the Shrieking Shack to hide during his transformation from human to werewolf. 

The next morning when Severus woke Draco was gone and Remus was nowhere in sight. Then Severus remembered the lunar cycle and knew exactly where Remus was. His next thought was Harry and he whisked out of bed to the boys' bedroom where he found the charms professor Flitwick and the Minerva looking after the still unconscious Harry and the silent Drako. 

"You did a nice job of healing him." Minerva said when she saw Severus enter the room. "You also look terrible. Clean yourself up and get something to eat and then you can come back here. Now shoo!" She commanded of him as she peered over the rim of her glasses. Severus was going to argue but didn't. This woman had taught him for eleven years and been his co-worker for the last nine, he respected her greatly and he trusted her to care over his son and adoptive nephew for another hour or so. 

Over the next several weeks' teachers came back from their Vacations and Draco was allowed to wonder around a little on his own, he mainly talked to the portraits on the wall and peeves the poltergeist. Harry was still unconscious but there was color coming back to his face. The bruises were starting to heal properly and the several fresh bloody cuts and bruises had finally stopped flowing. Severus had put Harry in pajama bottoms because Draco still shared the room with him and he figured that his son would want some privacy while he slept. Severus began fearing the worst: that his son would not make it to the conscious world again. 

With school beginning in a week, both Harry and Draco received their acceptance letters and their school supplies. Drako read his quickly and Remus took him to Knockturn Ally while Severus kept Harry's waiting for the boy to recover. Severus lay his head down on the bed and began to cry again thinking that his son was as good as dead and he had never even been able to tell him how much he loved him when Harry woke up, five days before term started. 

"Where am I? And who are you?" The disoriented Harry looked around in panic at the man by his bed who had been crying. 

TBC…

Note: Yeah I know Harry in a coma for a month or more seems unlikely but that's what I wanted.

Thank you to Zorra and Jennifer for reviewing the last chapter!! 

Chapter 4 should be here soon… within a couple of days hopefully^^


	4. The Sorting

A Father's Love 

Chapter 4: The Sorting

"Where am I and who are you?" Harry asked again when the man looked at him. The man handed him a letter written in pearly green ink with frilly handwriting. 

'Dear Mr. Potter,

You have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' The note went on but Harry didn't read it. 

"This doesn't tell me who you are." Harry said to the man. 

"You're right, and I am sorry. I am Professor Snape I teach Potions here. And I am also…"

"Uncle SEV!!" Drako yelled running into the room. He saw that Harry was up… "Ohh… I will come back later then." 

"No Draco, it's okay. I was about to tell Harry about Hogwarts. Maybe you would like to help me?" Severus said conjuring up a grin for the blond boy.

"Okay! I will! It's going to be so much fun here. No one will hurt us and we can be friends and Uncle Sev and Uncle Remus are so nice and all the people are nice to and you are going to love it here!" Drako exclaimed nearly climbing up the walls in his good mood.

"What happened to my Aunt and Cousin?" Harry asked quietly.

"Severus looked at him his eyes were brimmed with tears. "Your Cousin and Aunt were put in protective custody. Your aunt can get a hold of you when everything is settled."

"And my Uncle?" Harry said shaking.

"Your Aunt pressed charges against him for the repeat beatings. On behalf of herself and Dudley. Your Uncle is going to Jail. And he won't be coming out soon."

Harry started crying. "Where can I go I don't have anymore relatives. Please don't send me back to my Aunt. I don't want to live with her, please don't send me back."

"Harry, you do have another relative. He was unfit before to raise you because he was afraid."

"Who?"

"Me." Severus said quietly Harry could barely hear the man. 

"Who are you then my Dad's cousin or something… and how come I didn't know about you before?" Harry asked curiously with hope. 

"No, I am not your dad's cousin, I am your dad…" Severus said more quickly panicky hoping it would be enough.

"You can't be! My father is James Potter and my mother is Lily Potter and I don't even know you. You can't be my dad!" Harry said loudly.

"He is." Came the voice of Remus Lupin who had been listening from the hall. 

"Who are you?"

"I am on of James and Lily's best friends. Remus, but please call me Remy."

"But how? Aunt Petunia didn't tell me that I had a living father…"

"She didn't know. Hardly anyone knew. We in this room are now the four of six people who know."

"But Aunt Petunia, she told me all about my mother and James and she said he was my father. She told me about being a wizard and that my mother was one and that Uncle Vernon hated me because I was a wizard and she never said anything about my mother having any boyfriend before James." Harry Protested. 

"Harry, listen to me." Remus said calmly while Severus was getting upset. "Severus Snape is your father. And Lily Potter is your mother. James loved you like his own son, but Severus is your father." He finished. 

"What were you afraid of?" Harry asked Severus who looked completely in shock. 

"I was afraid of a very bad wizard, Voldermort. He is a very dark wizard. He is the one that killed Lily and James ten years ago. And he will try to kill you when he gains enough power to return to power."

"So I have a father, I am going to be going to a school where I don't know anyone and I have a dark wizard chasing after me because he wants to kill me. Well this sure is different then the other life I lead…"

"You will know me." Draco said innocently. 

"Hey Severus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Is it okay if I hug you?"

"Y... yes." Severus stammered. Harry moved out of the bed and grimaced at the movement Severus moved to help the boy. 

"No don't. I want to make it by myself." He said holding his side. Severus nodded. Harry made it to where Severus had stood up and wrapped his arms around the man. "I am glad that I have a father." Harry said into Sev's robes. 

Severus started crying when he heard this. He hugged Harry as tightly as he could without hugging him so tightly that it disturbed the bruises on Harry's body. 

The next week passed in a hurry. Harry and Drako weren't allowed to ride on the Hogwarts express because of the other Death-Eaters sending their children to school but they did get a ride down to the train exit in one of the carriages with Hagrid the groundskeeper Giant. Hagrid was a friendly beast and chatted with the two boys the whole way down and was still chatting with them when a large train pulled up in front of Hogwarts. 

"First Years Over Here!" Hagrid yelled out. Harry and Drako got in a boat that Hagrid pointed them too and a boy with bright red hair and a girl with long brown hair shortly joined them. 

"You you are Harry Potter aren't you." The boy said mouth agape. Harry shook his head. "Do you have it? The scar?" Harry nodded and moved his bangs over so that the boy could see his scar. "Wicked! My name is Ron Weasley." He said sticking out his hands to shake Harry's. 

"And I am Hermione Granger. I am very happy to meet you too." She shook his hand as like Ron had. "You know your glasses are broken? I can fix them for you… if you like."

"Umm.. no thanks. Have you two met Draco Malfoy yet? He and I spent the past week here at Hogwarts and we are already great frie…"

"What are you mad Harry? You Harry Potter friends with a Malfoy???" Ron interrupted him.

"Yes Weasel.  Harry and I are friends. Live with it." Draco stated. 

"Stop fighting please? It's no fun to hear people fight." 

"Sorry Harry." Draco apologized. The rest of the trip was uneventful and the four made it to the great hall to be sorted. 

Minerva called out name after name of student…

"Ronald Weasley."

The sorting hat barely touched his hear before yelling out : "GRYFINDOR!" 

"Hermione Granger."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"HARRY POTTER!" Minerva yelled to hush up the cheering tables. 

The sorting hat was placed on his head and the hat began talking to him "hmm… a very interesting case indeed. It seems to me you are great and mighty very much like the Gryfindor but you can also be very cunning and have the potential for great things… much like a Slytherin… however I must put you in GRYFINDOR!" The gold and crimson table bust into happy cheers as the boy who lived was placed among the best. 

"Draco Malfoy." Snickers went up around the great hall. No Malfoy had ever been placed outside Slytherin. 

"Well well young Malfoy it seems you don't have the heart of the rest of your family. You hate your Father and Mother very much… that hate alone could put you in Slytherin however you have always been a brave boy. There for I must put you also in GRYFINDOR!" 

The Silence in the hall deafened even Dumbeldore who stood up and began clapping for the young man. Minerva and Snape clapped along with the headmaster and soon many Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws joined but noone in Gryfindor or Sltherin clapped for the boy except Harry. 


	5. A Father's Hate

A Father's Love

Chapter Five: A Father's Hate

Severus had run to Dumbeldore's office right after the feast was over and the old man had disappeared. "Albus I must have a leave of absence it would only be two, three days at tops."

"Severus I wonder if this would have anything to do with Draco? Hnn?" Albus glanced at the pale man from above his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes Albus, I need to get custody of that boy before Lucius comes after him."

"Don't you already have custody of him?"

"Partial and only during official Hogwarts vacations. So right now Lucius and Narcissa have custody of that boy, and if you think those boy's bruises are all from Lucius you should think again. There have been bad bruises where a fingernail polish has been mixed with a pain potion and while the polish was still wet dug into that boys skin. I will not let either one of those people have that boy! Since I don't have an actual blood connection to him I will lose him very quickly if I do not act now. He may call me his Uncle, but I am no such thing and you know that full well."

"Very well Severus, I will have Remus cover for you. Please don't get into any trouble."

"Thank you Headmaster." Severus bowed before leaving the room in a hurry. 

"Well Minerva?" Albus said to the room. A gray striped cat walked out of the shadows and into the skin on Minerva. 

"Albus, I hope for the boys safety and for Severus's sanity." Minerva said warningly. 

"So do I Minerva, so do I."

"Harry!! Come with me!" Draco yelled, three days into term. 

"Draco, what's happening?"

"My father is happening." Draco said calmly. He led Harry down to what Harry thought was their old bedroom but they went past the snake that hissed at them. 'you are safe here' It had been saying when he had woken. "Come on there is a secret room… only Remy know about. We have to hide there until he come to get us."

"Okay Drey."

"What did you call me?"

"Drey…"

"No one has ever called me that before, I like it." Drako smiled before opening the door to the hidden room. It was a small room with one twin bed and a small desk with extra copies of the textbooks and a cabinet filled with food. "I think Remy got to decorate…" The bed was a four-poster but it was scarlet curtains like the ones in the Gryfindor dorms. The walls were glowing with silver lights but still the room was a scarlet that only a Gryfindor could decorate with. "Hey Harry I am tired I am going to lay down for awhile, okay?"

"Yeah Drey, I will too, but umm... where should we sleep?"

"The bed… we can share." Draco said without thinking. 

The two boys climbed in the bed. It was past midnight they knew because in the first year dorm they had heard the sixth and seventh year Gryfindors going to bed. Then Dobby the house elf had appeared to Draco and told him that his father was on the way from Malfoy manor. That's when Drako had woken Harry up and brought him down to the secret room. 

"Severus Snape you have kidnapped my child." Lucius said quietly. "I want him returned to me." 

"No, Draco is now mine, not yours. I now have full guardianship over Draco until he comes of age." Severus said smoothly. 

"Snape I am warning you, you will regret this." Lucius turned his back to pale man and walked out of Hogwarts. 

Severus turned to the headmaster, and left the great hall. Severus went to the Gyfindor common room to check on the two boys but before he reached the portrait Remus stopped him. 

"I've already checked, they aren't there." Remus said quickly.

"Where they hell are they then!" Severus said angrily. 

"Shh… They are safe, I can take you to them now be quiet." Remus said quietly to calm down the Potions Master. 

Remus led Severus down to the dungeons where Remus opened a door that Severus had not seen before. "Neat trick right?" Remus asked him Sev only nodded when he saw the room that was defiantly decorated by Remy.

"Let's put them in the summer bedroom so that they know they are safe." Severus said picking Harry up from the bed. Remus nodded and picked up Draco to move the boy. Remus followed the pale man to the boys' bedroom and listened as the snake hissed something then fell silent before Harry woke. "It's okay now Harry go back to sleep." Severus whispered. 

"Hnnn… okay goodnight." The sleepy boy said. Severus nearly dropped the boy then because as Harry spoke the dark mark on his arm started burning fiercely, Voldermort was alive and Malfoy was in touch with him. The pain meant that Severus was to report to the Dark-Lord for an explanation about the other sleeping boy. Harry woke up a little more at the slight yelp and sudden movement his father made but did not truly wake again. 

"Sev?" Remus said after putting Drako on one of the beds. Severus put Harry on the bed and grabbed the upper part of his left forearm where the mark was. 

"I have to go Remy…"

"No you don't, he will kill you and you know that. I forbid you to leave me with two boys to raise. You will not go and that is MY final word."

"You can't stop me." Severus told his lover.

"yes. I. can." Remus said in a dangerously low tone. "Do you want to test your theory or will you believe me on my word?" He finished pulling his wand out of his robes. 

"Remy… don't. Please don't." Severus begged.

"Sev… if you make one move to leave I will stop you. I didn't follow you when you got Harry. I didn't stop you from getting custody of Draco, but I am stopping you now. Think Sev, when you die because you had to go, who gets Draco? Lucius does, or Narcissa. Which is worse, his mother or father? I don't get custody of Draco when you die. You leaving here now is the stupidest thing you could do. You will not only be committing suicide but you will be responsible for the death of Draco. I will NOT allow you to do this."

"You can take the boys into hiding, pick a secret keeper who knows me and will tell me where you are. I will find you when it's safe."

"NO! I refuse. You are not going to make me live in hiding. Besides what will happen during full moon? Harry and Draco are not animagi and could not protect themselves against me. Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world."

"Remy… I have to go don't you understand that?"

"NO I DON'T! You can stay here! You would be safe HERE! Not somewhere else. You just got Harry back to health he has known for slightly less then a week that he even has a father and now you want to run out on him! You saved Draco a mere twenty hours ago and now you want to let Lucius have him back! And what about us… we are finally able to live together in peace and you want to run out on me too. You are a very selfish man Severus Snape and I will stop you from doing the stupidest thing you could possibly do!" 

"Remy if I don't go the pain it will kill me. So what good is there in not going. Maybe I can convince him that it is in his best interest that I care for Draco and he lets me live." Severus winced as a fresh jolt of pain rendered down his arm. 

"I can stop you easily and I will."

"Remy I am leaving." Severus turned around only to be hit by a paralyzing spell from Remus's wand. 

Remus summoned a stretcher and lifted Sev's body onto it leading the body to the hospital wing. 

Harry got up and went over to Draco's bed. "Drey… did you here that?"

"Yeah. Do you think Sev is hurt?"

"I don't know. But Remy wouldn't hurt him would he? I mean he couldn't could he?" Harry said shaking. 

"I am sure he's fine…" Draco said not really believing himself. He had always been scared of the man himself when he was younger, he didn't know what the man could do or not do.

"We will see him tomorrow right he will be back to teaching instead of Remy right?"

"Sure he should." Draco said. "Come on now time to get some sleep."

Harry moved back to his bed listening to the snake 'you are safe' it hissed continually until Harry fell asleep.


	6. Harry's Power

A Father's Love

Chapter 6: Harry's Power

The next day, Severus was not back to teaching school. Harry, Draco, and Ron were up for an adventure. 

"Harry are you sure you want to do this?" Ron asked. "I mean Professor Snape can be really mean I heard. And why would you want to visit him?"

"Ron I am going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else okay…?" Harry started.

"Harry we promised we wouldn't tell anyone." Draco pleaded.

"Drey I know and I think we can trust Ron… right Ron?"

"Yeah you can trust me." he replied quickly. 

"Snape is my father." Harry said quickly and quieter then usual as they were walking to the hospital wing and there were students in the halls now and again. 

"HE IS???" Ron whispered loudly. 

"SHHH!" both Harry and Draco said quickly. "And yes he is." Harry finished. 

The boy's reached the hospital quickly after that. Harry was the first in and he found his father had been un-paralyzed and restrained. "Severus I will not let you leave." Remus was saying again when the three boys moved in. 

"Boys!" Severus said. 

"What?" Remus said. "The pain medication must be making you hallucinate."

"NO! Bloody hell Remy the boys are here. If you would bloody well turn around at look at them!" Severus snapped back.

Remus turned glaring at the three friends. "I think it would be best if you go now." he stated kindly but firmly.

"No." Harry said. 

"What?" 

"I said no. He is my father and I bloody hell have a right to see him." Harry glared up at the man. "I've been worried ever since I saw you attack him last night in the bedroom and I want to see my father. Now." Harry had crossed his arms over his chest daring the werewolf to say 'No' to him.

"Very well, but Draco and Ron must go. Severus is not in the right state of mind, for visitors." Remus stated crossing his arms mirroring Harry's expression and posture. 

"Fine." Harry said in a voice that could very well match any wife's to a husband who was ordering her around. He slit his eyes just to make his point clear. 

"See you later Remy." Draco said dragging Ron out of the infirmary. 

"Now if YOU will excuse me I want to see MY father…" Harry said brushing past Remus to see his father for one of the first times in the past four days. "How are you?"

"Well I am tied up and in a lot of pain… other then that I am bloody well peachy." Severus said angrily over the boy's shoulder. "But really I will be okay once I am untied." 

"Where does the pain come from?" Harry asked intrigued.

"My arm… it's a link I have with Voldermort because I used to serve him…"

"Hold still…" Harry said, when Severus glared at the boy for the obvious, Harry just grinned uncomfortably. Harry placed his hands over the dark-mark that was exposed on Sev's arm. Each hand lay flat as Harry closed his eyes and began glowing green much like the color of his eyes. Severus started whimpering in more pain now then he had ever received from the dark-mark before. His fist clenched and the light around Harry grew darker. 

"Get him away from him now Remus before something happens!" Poppy welled at the still figure. Remus started to get closer to the boy but the closer he got the more pain he felt. Severus Started screaming with the intense pain and Harry's Aura grew to deeper shades of green as the screaming increased. Harry was starting to wince in the face when he let his hands drop from his sides and fell to the floor panting. 

Severus's pain was gone completely. "Harry, what did you do?"

"I took the pain away so you don't have to feel it anymore." Remus undid the ropes holding down Severus with a quick swish of the wand. 

"But, all that pain I felt? What was that." 

"I don't know, but I felt it too… maybe it was all the other pains going away." Harry said. 

Severus looked at the boy and then to his arm… his mark was gone… "Remy, I'm free." he said so quietly that Remus wasn't sure if he had heard the pale man right or not. "It's gone!" Harry passed out on the floor after giving his father a quick grin. "HARRY!" 

Poppy levitated the boy to the bed next to Severus's and checked the boy out using several spells. "The only thing that is wrong with his is that he is deadly tired. Let him sleep a few hour make him eat some dinner and send him of to bed I would." She finished. 

Severus was kept in the infirmary until Poppy was done poking and prodding his arm and the rest of his body. "You look fine. You can leave now." She told him. Remus had left the hospital to help supervise students during the regular study time. Severus picked up his son and carried him to the Gryfindor dormitories where he let Draco and Ron finish taking Harry up to his bed. 

After dinner, Severus was pleased to find Remy in their bedroom. Severus had been overcome by the feeling of freedom when his own son had removed the Dark-mark from his body. Severus like any good lover had forgiven his for keeping him where he belonged.

"Sev I..." Remy started but was cut off when Sev grabbed the side of his head bringing their lips together freely without guilt for the very first time in the relationship. Severus backed Remus up against the wall deepening the kiss bringing on a whole new level, one the lovers had never had before. A level in which Severus had never experienced with anyone else before either. 

The werewolf let out a moan as his lover pressed his body against the hard dungeon wall and pressed his thigh between Remy's legs. Remy broke the kiss to look at his lover; the black eyes were softer now. They had both felt pain only that afternoon but his body had forgotten it and so had Remy's. 

"Thank you." Severus said. Remy kissed him again just a quick peck but still a kiss. The man started unbuttoning the man's robes from the color down. He was still wearing his collared and long sleeve form fitting robes with far to many buttons. Remy growled at the buttons, but it didn't help him get them undone quickly. Severus had lifted Remy's Greek fisherman shirt off and was now just holding his lover's hips. 

"I hate buttons…" Remus growled. He finally took out his want and vanished all the buttons from the robe and it fell open exposing Sev's chest. Remy had to move in closer to maneuver the robe off of his lover's arms and Sev took the chance to orally assault Remy's earlobe. Remy nearly buckled with the pleasure, letting out a loud moan and forming fist in the robe still covering his lover's arms. "ohh Sev" he panted. 

The two men moved to the bed and made love for what seemed the first time in their relationship. 

The following morning, Severus woke before sunrise and walked down to the lake to watch the sunrise. He ate breakfast at the teacher's table and he began his first day of teaching that year. 

With the first year Gryfindors and Ravenclaws in the same class he felt obligated to acknowledge Harry in some way… maybe it was just the fact that he was still on emotional high that he announced to the class that his son was in class or maybe it was pure stupidity whichever it caused a ruckus in the class and causing quite a stir in the school that day. By lunch all of Gryfindor and Slytherin knew about the boys parentage. Albus did not think that was a good idea, however the truth would have come out eventually and now father and son were free to have that relationship in the halls between classes and during the weekends without having to act while the relationship was just starting.


	7. Interludes

Author's Note: I am using Christmas as the winter holiday because living in America as a white Anglo-Saxon bastard, it is the tradition I am most failure with. I am sorry if I offend anyone my not mentioning the Winter Solstice or Hanukkah or even Kwanzaa... I am sorry but I feel since they have Christmas in the books that is the holiday to use in this fan fiction as well.  

A Father's Love

By Tw1n 3v1l W00t

Chapter Seven: Interlude and Random Scenes that will be relevant later… 

**~~***~~Christmas Year One~~***~~**

"Drey!!! Ron!!! COME ON!!" Harry yelled out at his friends they were having a Christmas breakfast of French toast and powdered sugar sure to leave all twenty-three remaining students in the school wired and then very sleepy afterwards. But Harry was not interested in the breakfast. His father and Uncle Remus, as he had become accustom to calling him, were having a special Christmas morning down in the room they shared in the dungeons. Harry had been so busy practicing being a seeker with Wood and the other team members he had had very little time to spend with his father. 

"Harry it's barely eight o'clock mate. Can't we sleep in?" Ron mumbled from under the covers. 

"NO!" Harry yelled yanking the blanket and sheet right off on Ron who was rather unpleased about his lack of warmth. 

"Harry." Draco gave his friend 'the look'. "If Ron wants to look like he just woke up for the parents, he can. Aren't we expected to be there in an hour?" Draco sighed fixing his robes in front of a floor mirror framed with silver. 

"Yes, at Nine." Harry said. "Don't." He spoke out as Draco reached for his hair oil to slick back his hair in the hairstyle he had worn since he had first gotten to the school. 

"Don't what?" Draco looked completely in shock and had stopped mid movement. 

"Your hair, it looks good like that. You don't need the oil." Harry said quietly an extra hint of red could be seen in his cold cheeks, he had forgotten to but on his socks and shoes after his trousers. 

"Well I guess I could give my hair a days rest." Draco said quietly putting the oil down and going on with his chores of morning cleanliness. 

"RON!!" Harry whined at the red head still in bed. 

"Fine… fine I'm up I'm up… geez." Ron said swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and falling out on his face. Eyes still closed. "Ouch… that hurt." He said still not moving. 

"Ohh you!! Would you get up??? We have…" Harry checked his watch. "fifty-two minutes to finish getting ready and have breakfast AND be down in the dungeons…" 

"Go on without me I will catch up tomorrow." Ron said unmoved still face down on the cold rug. 

"Ronald, I do believe that Harry's father has taken the liberty of getting all of our presents so he and Professor Lupin can watch us open them today. Isn't that right Harry?"

"Yeah. So you snooze you lose and you're making us late." 

"Fine." Ron said getting up of the floor and rushing into the bathroom. He came back and stripped down to his knickers and putting on a fresh pair of muggle jeans and a red tee shirt knowing he had a sweater waiting for him from his mother. Draco ignored this practice, he personally preferred changing where no one could see him, but Ron made no qualms about changing in front of the other boys, even in the evening when he changed his knickers. "There I am ready. now how about breakfast?" he said as his stomach let out a terrible rumble. 

"I am nearly done." Draco said looking at himself in the mirror. He shed the robe and looked at his black slacks and silver and crimson dress shirt Remus kept the temperature up in the rooms below and he feared no cold before they got back to the Gryfindor tower. 

"Hnn..." Harry grunted as he was upside down tying his laces. He wore Jeans and an un-tucked shirt that matched Draco's. The shirts had been a gift from Severus and Remus after the two adoptions had been complete and Severus and Remus shared custody of the two boys. Harry stood up from his squatting position on the floor and watched as Draco took out a small vial on perfume and sprinkled a little on both wrist rubbing them together and then trying to fasten his sleeves. Harry chuckled at his friends apparent difficulty the sleeves were slightly tight on Draco and he could not easily button them. "Here, let me it'll be faster and Ron is hungry." 

"Thanks Harry." Draco smiled at him. Draco had enjoyed the past four months with Harry and Ron more then he had ever enjoyed anything. He had friends and not snotty blond girls or blubbering idiots. Draco had real friends and he liked being with them more then anything. He even had a makeshift family who loved him. HE had Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus and then Harry, but he couldn't think of Harry as a brother or cousin. Draco was content to have Harry and Ron as friends. 

The three ate breakfast quickly with Harry nearly choking down everything and giving himself a small stomachache in the process. To settle his stomach, he drank a glass of pumpkin juice slowly as his friends finished their meals. Harry began to whine that they were taking to long at twenty till the hour after noticing that Remus had not been at breakfast at all and that Severus had left ten minutes before after giving a warm smile to the boys and a small wave. 

"Harry," Draco started "we have twenty minutes to go before we are expected. That is fifteen minutes before we need to leave. Calm down." Harry slumped he was too excited to calm down. Draco smirked and picked up a Danish from one of the center trays and pinched off a small piece and then went to chew it fifty times before taking another tiny bite. He heard Harry whine but continued to eat the Danish in this fashion until he gave in and ate the remaining Danish in seven bites. 

"Can we leave yet?" Harry asked for the second time and Ron and Draco looked at each other and because they were done with breakfast could no longer tell their friend no. 

"Alright lets go." Ron said sighing, as he knew that they were going to be extremely early, according to Sev. 

The three boys were at the door in five minutes. Harry gave the password and they entered, Remus and Severus had decorated the room elegantly and had a place for each boy. Harry's first order of business was to hug his father. However, the boys were alone in the main room of the apartment like rooms. Harry could hear the portrait of the snake in the other room hissing out 'welcome back sacred ones' as it had hissed every time Harry and Draco had returned to the rooms. Harry's mood began to dampen when he could not find his father. 

"You're early." Came the gruff voice of Remus behind them making Harry jump. Ron snickered only because he to had jumped a little but Harry was almost scared by the voice. Draco however was un-affected by the man standing behind him and turned slowly.

"Yes, we are Harry was getting anxious." Draco said smoothly.

"Well then, I guess I can understand." 

"Where is Sev?" Harry asked his voice quiet and almost shy. He still hated asking for his father, it seemed out of place like he should know where his father was even when he had no clue. 

"Behind you." Remus said. Harry turned and Severus was walking in from the bedroom, carrying a few more gifts. He placed them where they belonged. 

"Dad!" Harry said excitedly, running to him and grabbing him around the waist and squeezing as hard as he could. 

"It's alright Harry, I'm right here." Sev said bending over slightly to return the boys hug. "Merry Christmas Harry." he said letting go. 

And this year, Christmas was merry, he was safe, he had a father and an uncle type who knew his mother and both who loved him. He spent most of Christmas in the cozy room with four people who would no beat him, would not harm him, yell at him, or be anything but loving friends. Harry had what he wanted for Christmas: a family.

~~***~~ Three years later ~~***~~

Harry and Draco were trying to wake Ron again this Christmas morning while he protested that he needed more sleep.

"We could leave him here." Draco suggested. 

"Na, we can just carry him down in his knickers and let him visit scary professor Snape and Lupin in nothing but his knickers."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Ron said sitting straight up in bed. Harry just smiled. 

"Actually that might be entertaining. I say we do." Draco said in reply. 

"Fine I'm up, but I will have you know that never have I been treated like this before in my entire life!" Ron hollered, storming into the bathroom before coming back out to strip and change into Christmas clothing.

"Apparently he doesn't remember last Christmas when we put plastic spiders in his bed on Christmas Eve." Draco said.

"Then it's best not to remind him." Harry suppressed a laugh.

"Har! Har! Har! Laugh it up I will get you two back one day for that." Ron stated sorely in mid-strip. 

The boys continued their Christmas tradition of going down to the dungeons for Christmas day and returning the night tired and sick on sweets. 

~~***~~ That Night~~***~~

Harry watched as his friends stored away their new acquisitions Ron was soon asleep but Draco who had taken to reading before bed sat up and stared down at his book. Harry sat up and crossed the room taking a chance a big chance… Harry climbed into the bed with Draco reading over his shoulder like he had done before on nights he couldn't sleep or when he wanted to be close to someone. Draco was very nice about this and began explaining the book up to the point he was at now. 

"It's okay Drey I just wanted to be close to you." Harry said sleepily. "Remember when we used to sleep together back when we where ten?" 

"Yeah, you would get so scared some nights. And I had nightmares, about my father. We were comfort for each other." 

"Do you think Voldermort is coming back? I mean I can't really have killed him can I? I was only a little over a year old."

"I don't know Harry. My guess would be that if he were coming back he would have been back by now."

"Drey? Can I tell you something?"

"Unn. Yes no reason you couldn't."

"Drey, I don't like girls."

"Okay."

"What do you mean okay? Don't you have any more response then that?"

"Should I? I mean if I did it would be rather hypocritical of me. I don't like 'em either."

"Seriously or are you mocking me?" Harry looked at the eyes of his best friend and they were as sincere as he had ever seen them. 

"Seriously." Draco said smiling. Harry felt relieved and sank down into the bed. "Aren't you going to bed?" 

"Yes, and I still want to be close to you. I am sharing your bed with you." Harry said closing his eyes. 

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Unn Hnn."

"Will you go on a date with me on the next Hogsmead weekend?"

"Unn Hnn but no funny business, I still have my wand with me."

"Wasn't gonna try anything but since you brought it up can I at least hold you while we sleep?"

"I would be insulted if you didn't." Harry said before taking off his glasses and putting them on the table next to Draco's bed and nodding off. 

AN: Okay folks, that's it for now I will probably skip a couple of years in the next chapter and blah blah blah like I have been doing and I will try to get working on the other story too. BTW if you read chapter six but didn't read the end, you probably should. I am going to try to get more Harry and Sev bonding stuff in next chapter but I wanted to write the fluff chapter so I did. Happy drugs are a good thing and I am very very sleepy…. good night!


	8. Green Glow

A Father's Love

Chapter 8: Green Glow

~~***~~ December 26th - Year Four~~***~~

Harry woke in Draco's arms and remembered the night before, smiling he slowly made his way out of the bed and took a warmed shower before changing and heading down to the dungeons. While Christmas day was spent in the company of his two friends and both parental figures, the day after was reserved for Severus and Harry alone. This year, Sev had promised to take Harry to London for lunch after they went for a fly around the Hogwarts grounds. Harry had extra clothes in his room in the dungeons consisting of various muggle and wizard outfits. When Harry reached the door he could hear Remy's deep scratchy voice and his father's more smooth but still stern sounding voice already up and apparently arguing. 

"What if something happens? What will you do then? You will be in Muggle London!! For Merlin's sake Severus Snape it isn't safe!!"

"There you are wrong. Incase you hadn't forgotten, we will be entirely safe. There is nothing to worry about the Ministry…."

"The Ministry is full of idiots! Just last month, Sirius died there! They killed him because they can't even catch Peter and you think MUGGLE London is safe! Are you DAFT or just completely BLOODY STUPID??"

Harry gave the password and stepped into the room before he heard anymore. "Morning." He said brightly pretending he hadn't heard anything. "Ready for the morning flight?" Pasting a smile on so he could get out of the company of the angry fight he had brought to a halt. Severus smiled at the young man half dreading the outing and half relieved for his early arrival. 

"Just gonna put a warming spell on your robe and then we should be off." Severus continued smiling as he preformed the charm but the light in his eyes was fading, as the outing grew impossible to get out of. Sev wanted so much to make up for the first eleven years of the boys life, he could not tell the boy no even when it was safer to do so. But Severus was letting Remus get to him. It was perfectly safe to go to London. Remus was being paranoid. IF Remus had his way, he would never be allowed to leave Hogwarts, never see Snape manor again. Never see adults besides his fellow professors. No, Severus decided, He and Harry would be safe. When they came back to the room to change into muggle clothing after their flight, Remus was not to be found and Severus only assumed he had joined the rest of the castle for lunch. 

Harry was swept up by the light and sounds of a fresh snow on a busy London street. He had not been to London that he could remember. Severus pointed out various pubs and alleyways and pointed out some places only wizards could see. Finally when they reached the restaurant, Harry was ready to eat, they ordered and Harry ate hungrily he had been so happy that morning, that he had forgotten to eat breakfast and while he had some of George and Fred's sweets, he could not trust them to not make him ill without Ron's advise. 

"How was your Christmas?" Severus asked. 

"The best I have had so far." Was Harry's cheerful reply. 

"And what made it the best?"

Harry blushed a little. "Well I… Draco and I kinda are gonna go out on a date."

"Really now? Well don't be foolish and have fun, but not too much you understand me?" Sev gave his son a stern look. 

"Thank you dad!" Harry said excitedly. "I promise not to get into any trouble. I'll be back I need to use the lu." 

"What did you want for dessert again?"

"The Chocolate Truffles." Harry said before leaving the table. Harry did not reach the bathroom he was stopped by a man in fine clothing with hair the same shade of blond as Draco's. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? We have the Famous Harry Potter do we not?" The man smiled his lips curling upwards in devilish delight at finding that the youth had the same skinny figure of his father at the age of fourteen. Harry turned to find another way but the large blond man grabbed his arm.  

"DAD!!" Harry screamed. Severus looked up and froze as he saw Lucius Malfoy handling his son. A waiter perhaps in his mid forties tried to approach the man and boy but was grabbed by another wizard one guarding Lucius. 

"Let my son go." Severus said standing matching Lucius's glare. 

"See I do not think that is fair. You took my son, even made it impossible for me to get him back, and now that I have yours, I do not think I will be giving him back." Lucius used his free, gloved hand to pull out a dagger from his robes and pulling Harry to his body placed the knife cleanly against the vain in the boy's neck. "I only wanted my son and you took him away from me. I am going to kill your son, here right now in front of all these people. He's going to die slowly and painfully as this dagger is poisoned and not even you can concoct the potion to cure him in time. HE will die in your arms blood running from his body barely breathing." Harry began to whimper as Lucius brought the tension of the knife to make the slightest cut into his skin. Harry felt a tingling as if the dagger really was poisoned. He cried out and his arm jerked involuntarily. 

"LET HIM GO!!" Severus bellowed as several people fled the restaurant to seek more sane places to spend the afternoon. 

"NO!! YOU TOOK WHAT WAS MINE TO HAVE AND TO KEEP AND NOW I AM TAKING THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS!!! YOUR SON WILL DIE!!" Lucius voice had never been this angry or vengeful he pulled the dagger deeper into the boys body. 

"you. are. the. worst. man. i. know." Harry choked out making the blade cut him a little more with each word. Then he spoke no more, his body seemed to slump a little but the dark green aura from four years ago returned to the boy's body. Lucius screamed in pain, his fist unclenched leaving it to hang a minute in Harry's neck before clanking to the floor. The metallic blade covered in blood that was turning a sickly shade of yellow as it mixed with the poison on the blade. Lucius's screams continued as he still clutched Harry's arm. The aura spread to the men closest to the pair. They too screamed with the pain that Harry was emitting. Severus could only watch as his son looked weaker and weaker, the Aura had almost reached him but he would not run from the pain he felt before. Moving in as close as he could, he tried to reach Harry but he was soon down on his knees in pain with all the other wizards. As suddenly as it had started, the aura faded leaving boy and man alike to collapse on the floor. 

Severus rushed to Harry, he faced downwards Sev turned him over and his neck was completely clean, there was not the slightest scar or trace of blood on the boy only the un-sounded screams of pain that Harry had not uttered a single sound after he had spoken. Sev feeling confident that Harry was fine, checked on Lucius, the man was dead, stiff as stone and already cold. Sev gathered Harry and apperated out of the restaurant leaving the damage  control for the ministry.  


	9. Lover's Spat

A Father's Love

Chapter 9: Lover's Spat

**~~***~~ Hogwarts ~~***~~**

Severus returned with the unconscious boy in his arms. He wasted no time in taking him to the infirmary and leaving him with the very apt medi-witch. Severus had one task to befall him before he could go and see his son, Dumbeldore.

Reaching the gargoyle he muttered out the name of this weeks sweet password and entered onto the spinning staircase. Dumbeldore was not in the lower office, so Severus gave the phoenix a friendly head pat that he took warmly before sitting down to wait. The headmaster was not long and the portraits kept him entertained. One portrait was one of his distant cousins several generations removed that had been headmaster nearly seven hundred years before. He had the same dark hair and hooked nose as Severus and had immediately recognized him as one of his kin almost immediately. The portrait had been very cheerful each time it had seen Severus but now it hardly spoke to him, the story's Severus could tell were old and he would here them again and the portrait grew tired of repetition. When Dumbeldore entered Severus remained seated. 

"Well Severus your adventure precedes you." He said slyly peering over his half moon spectacles. 

"I would imagine, I want to know if there will be a hearing. Will Harry have to go to trial?" 

"I would say not. There were enough witnesses, you being one of them. I assume you know Minerva was there as well. She follows you most everywhere on days off like this. She fears as I do for the safety of the finest Potions Master we have ever had and his son, very very much." 

"I had a notion, but when I didn't see her, I was not sure."

"That is because of her cat form, come now Severus she couldn't very well transform in full wizard garb in the middle of muggle London."

"Yes I understand but I fear that Harry put up quiet a show and there will be several muggles who will be needing memory charms." 

"Yes, about that. I am not completely sure, however I think that Harry might be even more special then we expected. When you where in History of Magic, did you ever study the Bohemian Healers?" Dumbeldore asked quickly.

"I remember vaguely that when something happened, they formed there powers and it could remain dormant and something or other don't remember many of the details."

"Right, well Bohemian Healers are tricky, because when they heal somebody, it causes great pain in both patient and healer. There powers begin to cultivate and grow when they meet the person they will spend the rest of there life loving. And Bohemian Healers have the power to kill, but only if they are close to death themselves. Do you understand this Severus? You and the dark mark, you and Poppy both told me that Harry passed out after and was very week for a few hours. Then Lucius with the knife and then his dying. I do believe Harry might very well be a Bohemian Healer. The only problem is… I have never seen one before and do not know: neither does Minerva. We are at a loss for what to do, there have been no reports of a Bohemian Healer in over two thousand years. We have no way of knowing what he can and cannot do if he is one. Severus, you must be careful with Harry from now on, if he is one and now that he has killed, well there will be several people after his power, his blood, and even his life." 

"I understand, but when have there not been people out for something from my son! He shouldn't have to be abnormal! He ISN'T ABNORMAL!" Severus cried out at the headmaster. His own words ringing in his ears. Abnormal, but Harry was he was a Bohemian Healer he was an extraordinary wizard and his triumph over Lucius had proved that but for how long would it last. How long could they keep Harry locked up in Hogwarts? How long could Severus protect his son? "He's going on his first date in a couple of weeks… I should be happy, but now I am just scared. Scared for him and everything around him. How am I to do this headmaster? I can't be his Father, Teacher and his friend all at the same time! He's a growing boy and now I have to protect him from all of this… and what if he is like me… what if he is a Bohemian Healer… I need to go see my son now." Severus lifted his body out of the chair shaking and headed for the door stumbling in the muggle outfit he wore and nearly tripping before he got to the door. 

"Severus, you will figure out everything you need." Dumbeldore said to him as he left the office. 

Severus's body made it's way to the Hospital ward to be greeted by Draco and Ron who had already heard that Harry was in the ward. "Sev?" Draco asked daringly after looking at the man's face. "What happened in London?" His eyes went south as he had already heard something about Lucius; it was in the boy's tone. Severus knew he could not fib his way out of this situation even if he had wanted to. 

"Lucius attacked, in a crowded muggle restaurant. He cut Harry badly, but Harry" Sev was speaking in a whisper. "he didn't want to die and he managed to harm Lucius so that Harry didn't die and now he's back here." 

"But Harry isn't cut…" Ron stated plainly. 

"Boys, time to go." Severus said in his whisper. Draco opened his mouth to protest but could not. The boys left and Severus sank down next to the bed taking Harry's hand into his own. The man wept for a few minutes before gaining control on his emotions and setting them aside. 

The peace of the moment was interrupted by none other then Remus Lupin… "I told you London was a dangerous place." He was bitter that his mate had gone off and put himself in danger. "You shouldn't have gone."

Severus was in no means a good mood and did not want to hear this quiet this moment, if any in truth. "Shut up Remus."

"You put the boy and yourself in danger!" 

" 'The boy'!! Is that what he is to you? He is my son, and Lily's son if you hadn't forgotten!! He is not just some random boy of the bloody streets Remus! I was hoping you would become more of a father figure to him along with me but you haven't have you! You've been far too jealous of his actual presence to become much of anything to him except his bloody professor!" His voice was a loud angry whisper. 

Remus slapped Severus across the face. "I. love. that. boy." he said through gritted teeth. 

"Then act like it sometime." Severus said quietly.

"You don't think I try?" 

"No, not enough." Severus was back to a real whisper. 

"Well then what do you want me to do?" Remus's gruff voice was even more harsh with the regular gruffness filled with contempt. 

"Move out. Out of my rooms. You hate my son and you just hit me for telling the truth. I want you out of my rooms now."

"You don't have to do this." Remus whispered back.

"Yes I do." Severus said looking away ending the conversation. Remus removed himself from the room as quietly as he could. Sev closed his eyes and thought of Harry, concentrating all his energy on the fourteen year old lying on the bed. 

Severus woke several minutes later on a hospital bed of his own. "Poppy?" he asked the medi-witch leaning over him checking various vital signs. 

"No worries, no worries. But you mustn't give energy out that that. You are not a healer and you grow weaker each time you do. Lucky you I saw what you were doing and managed to get you back in the nick of time."

"Where is Harry?"

"Ohh well with your help he was able to go back to the dorm, I called Draco and Ron to take him. I assume that is what you wanted, since you would have been in no shape to carry him anyhow besides he is much too big to be carried now isn't he. He sure is growing up fast. Mr. Lupin stopped by and offered to take him but I had already called the other two. Well you need some more rest, call me if you need me, but you are staying here for the night Mr. Snape." The woman smiled patting his hand once and leaving his bed in a rather quick fashion. He sighed heavily before turning on his side under the sheets to try and fall asleep. 

**~~***~~ Gryfindor Tower~~***~~**

Harry had been able to stay awake long enough to tell Ron and Draco about his outing but was very tired and had fallen asleep quickly after recounting the events of the afternoon. He was vaguely aware of the passing of time. When he woke nearly twelve hour later, Ron and Draco were both in bed but the sun was coming up and he knew Draco would be up soon. As Harry lay in bed just thinking, he was sure that any minute now, his friend would rise from the dead to greet the day. After waiting a half hour, Harry climbed out of bed and did his best creep over to Draco's bed and blew in his ear before ducking down on the side of the bed. He heard Draco turn over and mumble something but he did not understand the young blond. 

"Wakie wakie eggs and bakie' time to feed the hungry Harry monster." He whispered into his friend's ear. 

"If I wasn't awake and actually listening to you, I would be liable to swing at you." Draco said in a still half sleepy voice. 

"Well I am awake! Now common get up so I don't have to go to breakfast alone." Harry pleaded. 

"Well I don't have to but I will, mainly because you're a hungry monster…" Draco turned to face his friend and smiled at him. 

TBC

AN: Okay this chappy has a bit to go but not now… I am tired and I have to get up early. I will try and write another Chapter tomorrow night but that might not work out. 

Yes there is more Harry and Draco coming, but not for a little bit… We are still working on Harry/Sev and now I have created a whole new problem for me self with Remy… I dunno what I am gonna do with that… I do know he will stay at Hogwarts that is all I can promise as of now. 

Again the warning you never know when I will skip a year or two so I will post more soon but I dunno if it will be tomorrow or closer to a coupla days… I have this story as my number one thing and IF we don't have another storm I do plan on working on this tomorrow. 


	10. Lonely Moon

A Father's Love

Chapter 10: Lonely Moon

~~***~~After Breakfast…~~***~~

Ron and Draco didn't particularly want to tell Harry about his Dad and Remus but the news would travel quickly and it seemed as if both adults had disappeared from the youth's sight. 

"Umm… Harry… I think there is something you need to know." Draco started.

"Yeah what?" Harry asked curiously but completely unawares. 

"Well you see… Merlin this is hard…" Draco stumbled.

"Harry your dad and… umm… dad they broke up…" Ron finished quickly. 

"WHAT!!?? WHEN??" Harry yelled out excitedly the worry showing in his eyes. 

"Last night is our best guess." Draco said quickly to not upset Harry further. 

"And we didn't tell me earlier because???"

"Madam said we couldn't do anything to upset you… that you needed your sleep and well we thought this would upset you." Ron explained.

"Bloody hell…" Harry mumbled. 

"Well… Remy was moving out so you won't feel uncomfortable now, when you visit Sev…" Ron said trying to cheer him up.

"That isn't the point… I may have been uncomfortable, but still he is our professor he's helped me with a whole load of things and most importantly Severus WAS happy with him… I don't understand it, I really just don't." Harry spilled slowly.

"Harry it I'll be alright." Draco said quickly, taking his friends hand. 

"I know I know…" Harry gave a quick unsure smile and hugged Draco letting so after about five seconds. He then hugged Ron as well. "Thanks for not sugar coating anything for me." They both nodded and they went on with there Christmas break. 

~~***~~ Sev's Rooms ~~***~~

"Dad… why were you and Remy fighting?" Harry asked after entering the room behind his father's chair. 

"Good morning to you too." Sev said sipping a small cup of tea. Harry moved in front of his father. 

"Well? Are you going to tell me or do I have to trick you into telling me?" Harry asked slightly peeved. 

"It's none of your concern Harry. Leave it alone that's how you can help, because that's what I assume you want to do. Maybe on day Remus and I can get back together. Maybe we will stay apart for a while." 

Harry glared at his father's calm outer shell, but his expression softened when his father's eyes grew tearful but he said nothing to bring the boy down. "Alright, I am gonna go now, Draco and I well you know." Harry said in his regular voice leaving is a slight hurry. 

**~~***~~One and a half years later…~~***~~**

"This year is gonna be great!" Draco exclaimed at the end of his fifth year returning to Snape manor with Harry and Severus. 

"That's right… but all I want to do now is rest… I would say that the OWLS were far too much study and private time." Harry smiled at Draco. 

"Boys… no horse play got it." Sev said recognizing the looks in the boys' eyes and knowing full well he could not stop what was coming next if it already hadn't occurred. 

AN: sorry it's short… had to get that done… gotta go write a play ::gags:: Chapter 11 will be out shortly I hope… goin stir crazy people!! No one has come to see me!! You would thing your friends would come and see you more often if they knew you couldn't leave your house!!! But nope… notta one. Grrrrrrrrr….. When I am in a better mood I will write more. 


	11. Remus vs Lily

A Father's Love 

Chapter 11: Remus vs Lily

**~~**~~ Next Day Snape Manor~~**~**

Draco woke with Harry sitting in the bay window looking out over the small field and the beginning of a forest. "Morning…" He yawned pushing the sheets off his legs. 

Harry smiled at him, "Morning sleepy head."

"How long you been up?" Draco asked sitting up.

"Since sunrise."

"What time is it?" 

"About four hours after sunrise…" Harry answered a smile playing on his lips. "About 9:30… Sev is up and out. Gonna be back in time for dinner." Harry picked out a cigarette from his robes lit it and began smoking. Harry had begun smoking when something upset him, Draco and Sev both knew and both had tried to get him to quit, but both had failed. Harry looked out the window again and stared. Draco got up and went into the bathroom coming out ten minutes later dressed casually and freshened up. 

"Harry, want to join me in the dinning room?" 

Harry looked at his companion and gave a quick uneasy smile. He then took another drag off the cigarette and nodded. He finished the cigarette and glided off the ledge of the bay window. In the dinning room, Draco and Harry sat across from one another while Draco ate a breakfast and Harry had a small snack. Draco watched as Harry trembled when he lifted his arm to high and how he was concealing a pain that Draco could not see. 

"You alright Harry?" Draco finally asked. 

"Yeah I will be fine. Just a little… a little out of it you could say."

"Alright." Draco said knowing his companion did not wish to talk about anything at this moment. Harry fumbled for another cigarette and lit it impatiently. 

"I'm feeling a little week, I am going to go for a walk." Harry said standing up and leaving the table. Draco did not follow, knowing Harry did not want him to. 

**~~**~~ Remus's Room at Hogwarts ~~**~~**

Remus rolled over and let out a small cry of pain. He couldn't leave Hogwarts now, he had promised Dumbeldore he would stay for as long as Harry and Draco were at school but he was in no shape at this point to protect them, they were half a country away now at Snape Manor. There was a knocking on his door he wasn't sure he had heard at first but when he heard it a second time he got up with a pain in his side, during his transformation a few night ago, he had bruised himself badly. His ribs hurt and he believed one or more to be broken. 

Remus rose out of bed and grabbed a robe pulling it around himself before uttering the password to open his door. Minerva was at the door, in her typical uniform of highly concealing robes and always-heavy overcoat. 

"Can I do something for you?" His voice was gruff, from the lack of good sleep. 

"Well yes, one is you can wake up and do some good. Two, you can go see Poppy. And three you can get back with Severus." 

"Woman, I will give you two, but not the third, that is asking to much."

"Remus Lupin, I am not a fool. I know that you still love him. Don't think I am stupid. How old are you boys now? Thirty-eight I seem to remember and you are wallowing at this school… He will take you back if he knows what is good for him." Minerva said exhaustedly. "Now, first thing first on to Poppy with you, Now." She finished giving him no room to argue with her. 

**~~**~~ That Afternoon, Snape Manor~~**~~**

Harry had been out for a long time and Draco was about to go out to find him when he spotted the boy out of their bedroom window on a bench near out of sight below the window. Deciding that since Harry wasn't smoking, he would leave him be for the time. 

Draco had been reading and fell into a nap shortly after with the silence of the manor. He however did notice when the wards shifted to admit a wizard, assuming it was Severus he stirred only slightly and went on napping. Harry however, could feel that the person was indeed not his father but the second best, one Remus Lupin. Harry got up and walked through the house to greet the unexpected visitor. 

"He's not here." Harry said quickly. 

"When will your father be back?"

"Later." Harry shrugged, turning to leave. 

"Can I at least come inside and wait?" Remus sounded almost desperate. 

"Fine, the first study. I will have a house elf come in if you need anything. Do you?"

"A cup of tea would be nice." Remus said following Harry lead and grimaced because his ribs still hurt and the boys back was to him. 

Harry led the way to the small study and Remus was grateful for the overstuffed chairs that Severus kept in the house. "Harry, why do you hate me?"

"I'm only returning the affections you had for me." Harry glared at him. 

"I was… I.. no, there is no excuse for my behavior. However, I am sorry."

"Well what goes around comes around. I'm leaving you in here if Severus wants to see you, he will be in, if not… a house elf will show you out." Harry turned to leave not wanting to talk to Remus any longer.  Harry had let his hate for Remus grow as the last eighteen months had passed with his father alone again. He needed to go see Draco before his father came in. Harry found Draco asleep on the bed. 'geeze he can sleep…' Harry thought waking up the other young man by blowing in his ear. "Time to get up sleepy head…" Harry said dryly and Draco growled. 

"Sev home?" 

"Nope, it Professor Lupin. He's come to visit Sev, he's in the first study… I thought we could be studying in the second study when Sev comes in. Now hurry up, he should be back soon."

"Remy is here!?!" Draco asked he couldn't help being excited even if Harry didn't like the werewolf.

"Yes, now hurry." Harry said dismissing his companion's excitement as anxious fear. Leaving the room, Harry grabbed a textbook and supplies for writing a scroll or two when Sev got back in. Draco was quick to follow. The two boys set up a study table in no time. They cast a silencing charm on the shared wall so Sev could not hear them, but they could hear the men when the discussed whatever they were to discus. Harry hurried out of the study ten minutes later when he felt the wards shift with the arrival of his father. 

"Good afternoon Harry. You and Draco doing well?" He asked casually.  "It's a good day to be out." and indeed the man had a very successful shopping trip, he pulled out a formal over robe. It was a thin black material that shimmered a dull black. "You like it? I got three. One black, one green, and one crimson. You and Draco get first pick. And if you pick the same one, you have to fight over it." Severus's eyes were twinkling. 

"If I didn't know better, I would say my Father is scheming…"

"Well what have you been doing all day? You were up before I was and I have been gone for a while now…"

"Studying mostly, ohh and Remus stopped by about ten minutes ago…"

There was a pause before Severus said, "Well then I guess I just missed him then." He hurried to put the black garment back in the bag. 

Harry thought about telling his father that yes, he had missed Remus, but he knew he could not get away with it. "Dad," he paused not sure he actually wanted to continue. "Remy is in the number one study. I let him in and told him he could wait, you don't have to see him if you don't want to, but it's your choice now." 

"Thank you." Severus said patting his son's shoulder. "Now go on back to whatever you were doing, I don't think it will be long before dinner is ready."

"I love you." Harry said. Severus smiled and turned to go to Study number one. 

"I love you too son." Severus said before opening and closing the study door behind himself. Harry rushed to the second study. 

****~~** Study Number One**~~****

Severus looked at his former lover, and moved into the room taking a breath of air. He sank down and stared at him for the longest time, finally, Severus spoke. "Why are you here?" 

"Because I am sorry, and I wanted to tell you that."

"Sorry for what?"

"For not being smart, for making you think I didn't love Harry, and most of all for leaving when you told me to, and not coming back." 

"You never acted like you loved Harry. I only have one question. Why?" 

"I was trying, and…"

"You are not a good liar nor have you ever been. I want the truth."

"It was because of Lily, you keep her picture right under your pillow. You only put it away when you were afraid it was going to be harmed, and every time I looked at Harry and say the green eyes, I was reminded of what you and Lily had. It was that damned picture that drove me wild."

"You were threatened by a picture of a dead woman!" Severus bellowed. 

"YES! You love her One hundred percent of the time, and you know what else, you took me on as a lover because I was the first one there! You would have screwed ANYTHING willing just to feel alive. I was in love with you and you were never in love with me. You always loved Lily the most."

"Remus, you are most defiantly wrong. I loved you when I asked you to stay."

"No, Severus, you did not love me, you loved sex. And I would dish it out hoping that one day you would love me and not leave me, or kick me out, and I knew from the start that Harry would be the reason. You were addicted to feeling alive, and free even when you weren't. You had already taken on a gay lover, that was James, you knew what that was like, and you didn't like it, so you and Lily had a few times, but then she left you for James… and you were left alone, for over a year you were left completely alone. An outcast in your house and not accepted in any other, and I loved you. Sirius tried to kill you when he saw how hurt I was… and this was before James… and you, you were completely clueless. I loved you, and I loved everyone else but they were my friends, I wanted and needed you and when you finally took me on it was because all the better options were gone. You didn't want to be alone anymore, and that's how Lily and James had left you, so you let Malfoy run over your life and feed you to the dark lord… and when Harry came along after you and Lily had an affair, you crawled to Dumbeldore for help. And I STILL loved you. When you thought Harry was dead, and all of you was gone, that's when you needed me. You needed to use me. You needed sex, and you didn't care how you got it, or what kind it was, just so long as you felt alive. You were free when you were having sex, and you liked that, even if you gave no consideration for the other person involved. And for all it matters, I still love you, I love Harry, whether you believe it or not." Remus was shaking and his voice trembled. 

Severus got up and walked over to the man slapping his cheek as fiercely as he could. "I cling to what I have of her because I love her. No woman could ever take her place. I grew to love you, but you resented her, that's what kept us distant. Yes, I loved the sex, but only because it was with you. Don't even insult something you do not understand. Lily is dead, and you are alive. I have of Lily only a picture and Harry, and I am not going to fuck that over so you can bloody well be right, because you are wrong. I did love you, but I don't know if I can anymore. Now get out and leave my son."

"Is that what he is to you, your son?"

"What? Why wouldn't he be?"

"Not the son we could share and could raise together and love and cherish and hold dear. No, he always was yours: never mine. We shared Draco, but not Harry. No, because Harry belonged to Lily, and I could never be Lily, could I?"

"Shut up Mr. Lupin and get out of my house, or I will harm you."

"There will be no need for that, I am in no condition to fight back." Remus said standing up painfully. The pain visible on his face was no longer a concern to Severus, they were done. Now and forever, they would be no more. "Good bye my old friend." Remus said apperating out of Snape manor. 

Severus who had been standing, sank into the chair behind him, and cried. 

AN: End Chapter 11… W00T!!! Okays so I fixed the whole Remus Severus thing and they are now apart… for good…

For those who are waiting for a lemon, I am sorry there will be none, the end of Chapter six is as far as I will go, for this fan-fiction. No hot slash scene in this fic… **possibly** "Surprise for a Future Potion Master" but not this one… let me say that again THERE WILL BE NO GRAPHIC SEX IN THIS FICTION!!!! 

ANYWAYS…: Sorry this was later then I expected more chapters to come… remember Voldermort has yet to be killed… and we have yet to find out why the Author has created the silly stupid ass thing a "Bohemian Healer" and is Harry really one…? Well the answer is duhh… but still… yeah anyways… 

Ohh yeah the whole smoking thing… yeah I don't know why but I pictured Harry smoking during that scene… so I made him smoke. Don't worry kiddies he stops before the end… and a note: DON"T SMOKE IT'S BAD FOR YOU!!   To any smokes offended: fine do what you want I don't care… if you are going to flame me, flame the story not the politics… I have never smoked, never plan to, but might one day, you never know.

Damn this is a long AN…. leaving now. Sayonara Minna-san^^


	12. Silent Manor

Okay, before I begin Chapter 12 I have something I would like to say…

Thank you, to all the reviewers for telling me to continue and showing me such great support. And I would like to point out a few who have reviewed multiple times. 

Caz Malfoy 

**noraseyes**

**Pyrefly**

**Selua**

**Tenshi-Chikyuu **Thank you so much, and I am listening.

A very Special thanks goes out to two people…

**Angel Star Fire**: Thank you for supporting me during all of last year when this story was forming and in it's very infancy… as you can see it is now a pre-teen^^ and Thanks for threatening to kill me if I harmed Draco(not like I ever would)… You are special Angel.

And to **nopinion** because you are the best^^!! Catch you on the flip side… and always remember I didn't yell in your ear. That's how much I think of you… ::grins at the knowledge that no-one except nopinion will have any clue as to what the hell he is talking about::

A Father's Love 

Chapter 12: Silent Manor

****~~** Study Number Two~*~*~***

Harry and Draco heard Sev's anguish through the enchanted wall. 

"What should we do?" Draco looked to his companion. 

"BLOODY HELL!! Those fucking wounds weren't festering and Remus had to go and RIP them open again… I would bloody well kill the poof if I wouldn't get in serious shit for it." Harry seethed, fist so tight he was about to draw blood where his nails met his palms. 

"Harry…" Draco started. "I will not let you talk to him, unless you calm down." Draco moved closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around the young man. Holding Harry to his chest, Draco sighed and simply held his boyfriend tighter. Harry slowly began to relax into Draco's warming embrace. His head drooped slightly as a wave of tiredness hit him. "How much sleep did you get last night Harry?" 

"A couple of hours." He sighed. 

"You need more sleep. And, you need to eat more." Draco scolded softly into Harry's ear. 

"Time to go find Sev, he's stopped crying now." Draco let go of Harry but took his hand. 

The two boys headed to the first study and found Severus on the floor he wasn't crying anymore, but his eyes were red and cheeks were wet, his arms were wrapped around his knees rocking slightly. Severus did not look up at the boys as they entered the study. Draco and Harry got on either side of their guardian and wrapped him in their warmth and caring understanding. Sev let himself open up to the boys, and they let him relax in their arms. 

"I loved them both." Sev finally whispered, he then proceeded to repeat it in a soft hum over and over, growing tenser, while Harry and Draco stroked his hair and tried to whisper to him about being calm and how they loved him. Finally, Sev grew silent and hugged the boys then traveled wearily to his bedchambers and did not come out for dinner. 

Dinner was quiet and Harry smoked a cigarette while eating very little. Draco ate a regular portion and watched as Harry turned away even the pudding served as dessert. Harry went to the bedchambers that he and Draco shared, after dinner and Draco followed soon after. Harry's trembling hands fumbled in his robes for another cigarette. Draco took Harry's hand and pulled out the smokes, and putting them away. 

"Bloody hell Drey, I need a fucking fag!" 

"No, you don't. You need sleep and food. And you aren't going to get either if you continue smoking."

"Drey…" 

"No. No more fags, except for me." Draco leaned in and kissed Harry. "And no more of this fag until you give up the others. I am serious this time." 

"Bloody hell Drey this isn't right." 

"Only because you don't like it." 

"That's not the point." Harry said the glare leaving his eyes. He pulled Draco to him and captured his lips. Draco let out a soft animal moan and kissed Harry back. Draco took control and lay Harry down on the bed. The boys lay in bed for a while kissing and caressing each other through the layers or robes. Harry let out a moan and reached lower.

"No, Harry. We aren't ready yet." Draco breathed pulling himself above Harry only a couple of inches. "It isn't even legal… not until your next birthday." Harry pouted. But Draco had killed the mood on purpose, mainly because he wasn't sure if either of them could control themselves for much longer. 

Sleeping with Harry pulled to his chest, Draco was awakened at before dawn when Harry got up, and started pacing the room. When the first rays of sun shone in, an hour later, Harry left the room leaving a now sleeping Draco behind. He went down to the potions lab and Severus gave him a small vile. He drank it and then went away, retrieving a breakfast roll; he ate it out in the garden. He had not put a shirt on and the cold morning air felt colder then usual against his bare chest. 

He watched as the sphere of the sun rose above the horizon. Normal mornings, this filled Harry with comfort, mainly because of the calming potion Sev served him, but still because the sun was a comfort. However on this morning, without his regular morning fag and with Sev so down, Harry was not filled with comfort. There was another feeling lingering in his heart, one of dread. Harry felt something stirring inside him and something that wasn't him. Harry was discontent and only knew mildly why. First Harry had tried to push away the feeling ignoring it then he tried to get rid of it with fags, but Harry couldn't drive the feeling out. Harry began getting less and less sleep and finally he had grown so restless, that he had gone to see Poppy. She prescribed for him a calming potion to be taken once every day. That had been six months ago. He was still restless, and the worry was growing. He was becoming more short with people, growing angry with the foiled plans of something simple. Harry had grown dependant on the nicotine fix, and a small pain of hunger he could control. Harry needed to be in control of something and the fags were taking over. Draco taking them away was possibly a good thing. 

Moving back into the house, Harry found that Sev had abandoned the morning's potions work and skipped breakfast, instead preferring the comforts of his dark room. That was possibly okay Harry didn't feel like talking. Harry noticed a house elf peering at him and decided that he would see what it wanted. 

"Excuse me master Snape, but Lord Snape has not eaten anything since yesterday at mid-day meal. The house elves is wishing to know what to do." 

"Send a meal every hour, find me tomorrow if he hasn't eaten anything." Harry decided. 

"Yes master Snape." The house elf scurried back into the kitchen. 

****~~** The Next Dawn~~**~~**

Harry had been pacing in his room waiting for the sun to come up and he was very impatient that it had not come yet. Going down at the first glimpse of a lighter sky, he made his way down to the potion lab and found a vile and note indicating that the vile was the correct potion. Sev, was not to be seen. Harry went out in the garden again, grabbing a small breakfast roll. Draco had hidden his fags very well because Harry had searched for them and could not find them. He had even tried the 'accio' spell, but to no avail. Harry took to the skies an hour or two after finishing the roll, and flew faster, and faster trying to outrun something. But no matter how fast Harry flew, nor how gracefully he controlled the broom, he could not outrun himself. His thoughts stayed with him. He and Draco had spoken the day before, but Harry had not seen hide nor hair of his father since the previous dawn. Going in around eight o'clock, Harry was greeted by the same house elf that he had seen yesterday morning. 

"Master Snape, Lord Snape has eaten nothing but tea since day before last. You said I was to tell you."

"Yes, thank you. Please fix a tray for me to carry up."

"Yes master Snape." The house elf scurried into the kitchen and Harry followed at an easy stride. The tray was fixed quickly with a grinning house elf. "Will this do for master Snape?" 

"Yes, it's very good." Harry praised the house elf, with a small smile of appreciation. 

Taking the tray up to Sev's room, Harry knocked on the door. There was no answer. Harry knocked again and this time Sev opened the door, but did not look at him, rather his face buried in a stash of papers he let go of the knob and headed back into the room. Harry found a small table and placed the tray down on it. 

"You need to eat." Harry said plainly. 

"I already ate." Sev said looking at the boy. 

"No, you haven't. I asked the house elf. Besides, I can tell you are lying anyways."

"I don't want anything, I am not hungry."

"Again I can tell you are lying. You may not want to eat, but you are hungry. You need to eat."

"Like, you are one to be talking. I've seen you eat no more then spoonfuls at supper. Don't lecture me on my eating habits." 

"I can and I will. I have eaten several times since you last ate. I am eating, mind you it isn't very much.."

"And you are getting thinner." 

"And you are not eating at all…" Harry was getting put out. 

"I am a grown man, Harry, I can make up my mind about what and when I eat."

"Then make up your mind to eat."

"Harry, go do something else. I'm busy." Severus finally said. Harry turned and left leaving the food behind. Sev looked at it and sent it back to the kitchen not wanting to eat anything. 

When Draco woke, Harry was in the window again.

"Morning." Draco said with a stretch and a yawn. Harry only nodded and continued staring out the window. Draco moved to the bathroom and when he came back out into the bedroom, Harry was gone. Draco moved throughout the day not seeing or hearing from either of his housemates. Went to bed that night without Harry, and woke again without seeing him. Draco's worry about seeing his companions grew as the hours went by that he did not see of them or hear them. 

One day nearly a week later, he heard a BANG! and woke immediately. He rushed to the noise and found Sev's door open and Harry in there with his father. A platter of food had been thrown at the wall, but Draco could not tell which wizard had done it. 

"You have not had anything to eat in a week. You are killing yourself, and Remus is not worth that when you have other people that love you." Harry said in a low tone. 

"I am not hungry. Your coming in here and trying to push me into eating will do no good."

"Stop LYING!! You are hungry Severus; you are refusing to eat because you are hurt! If you kill yourself, where does that leave everybody else, you selfish Bastard." Harry stormed out of the room past Draco and into the void he had been in for the past week. Draco looked at Sev and realized that what he had just witnessed was something that was not something he could help with. Leaving the room, he closed the door. 

**~~**~~ A week later ~***~~**

Harry had rejoined Draco at least during the night, and Sev had begun going to the Potion's lab but looked weaker every day. Draco learned that Harry had spiked the tea Sev was drinking with a nutrients powder via the house elves, and was still pestering him to eat each morning. And one not so very peculiar day, Harry said one thing…

"Voldermort is coming…" he said it in a whisper so soft that Draco wasn't sure he had heard him correctly or not. But Harry had indeed said it. Voldermort was coming after him. 


	13. End of Summer

A Father's Love 

Chapter 13: End of Summer

Draco sat up as Harry said those few words again, "Voldermort is coming."

"What do you mean?" 

"He's coming, gaining power. I can feel it, and I know it's him. He will attack soon I know he will. I can feel his anger, his evil… everything running through me like hot melted iron." Harry closed his eyes as he relaxed down onto the bed. "I must return to Hogwarts tomorrow. I must keep training against him…" 

"How?" 

"Dumbeldore." Harry yawned out before falling asleep. Draco was wakeful but managed to fall asleep an hour later listening to Harry's even breathing. 

The next morning, Draco woke to the now typical Harry and Severus fight. A tray being smashed against a wall, and then it all stopped. Draco went about his business and walked himself down to the dinning room. Halfway done with his meal, Severus joined him and silently ate a breakfast also. 

"Harry has left, we will join him later today. Get packed." Severus said before leaving the room. Draco smirked into his teacup. 

**~~**~~Hogwarts~~**~~**

Harry's calling had left him having to get away in quiet a hurry. Leaving behind most of his personal possessions, he was received by empty corridors, and peeves. Peeves, was torturing the portraits by entering one and zooming in and out of the world of paint, only to exit another portrait. Harry not sure what to do, went in search of Dumbeldore, after nearly ten minutes of searching the castle, Harry had seen no glimpse of the man. Peeves continued darting in and out of the portraits and taunting Harry. The summer vacation had an eerie effect on the castle, and many hallways were dark and abandoned. Teachers had left to spend time with family, and it seemed the house elves were only there to keep the place from rotting. Then Harry saw him. The old man, was standing examining an undecorated piece of wall that should have a portrait covering it. 

"Good of you to come so quickly Harry." The man said pushing a hand against the wall and gestured for Harry to do the same. When Harry reached the wall, placing his hand flat against it as Dumbeldore had done, the two were carried to the Headmasters office. 

"Sir, I can feel Voldermort growing stronger, he will be back in a year or so." 

"So I thought, well, I am afraid we must start you on some extra training. You will spend your time here, with every evening off, so we do not overdo anything. And of course you will have traditional holidays to rest if you choose. Minerva and Remus will be back shortly to help with your training. Severus and I can handle the rest."

"I will have to fight him then?" Harry asked hoping that Dumbeldore would say it was all a joke, and that Harry could go home. But instead the old man slowly nodded his head. "Very well, I want two things. First I want a room where Draco and I can live, with a password that no one else knows, and if the time comes, I want you to marry us with or without parental permission." 

"Harry… what can you possibly expect from an old man like me?"

"A room, and a wedding." Harry replied coolly, insides shaking and trembling in a frightful fury. 

"Very well, I believe we can have your old room password protected." Albus said before disappearing from site. Harry exited the room, down into the dungeons, where he found the room he first remembered from his first summer. The snake on the ceiling, hissing out as usual 'welcome sacred one'. It would add an 's' when Draco arrived. Harry set up quickly had the two twin size beds exchanged for one larger one. He placed an order for a large and delicious dinner and set off for a flight around the grounds before a new lesson with Dumbeldore. 

Draco and Severus arrived at the castle not too long after lunch Harry was in with Dumbeldore. Severus managed to avoid all remnants of Remus and himself. Retiring to his room to work on some of the work he had avoided, Severus passed out onto the floor. 

Draco found the room that he and Harry would share and was quiet delighted to see the changes that had been made. The old posters and books, and assorted things all reminded him of the happy part of his childhood, and now on the brink of manhood, he was indeed in love.  

End Chappy 12 

::hides behind small warrior children:: Please don't kill me for taking so long. I am really really sorry. Just been a lot of avoiding going on. gomen minna-san!!


	14. Tears and Medicine

Sorry to everyone who has waited on this chapter!! I didn't forget about it, I've been writing some other stuff, and then I finished up my last year of high school and I had SIX major homework classes and am just now getting back to Harry Potter fictions. I think I have at least five more chapters to go… I love you all and thank you for supporting me with reviews!!

A Father's Love

Chapter 14: Tears and Medicine

** The Next Afternoon **

Harry was not surprised by the old man's speed and agility. Almost as soon as the session had begun, it ended when Dumbeldore stood and walked out of the room. Harry followed him to the outside corridor but the old man had disappeared. That was fine with Harry because he was exhausted, they had probably been training for the past two hours. With his lack of sleep and little nourishment, he was feeling weak. A sudden pain in his side meant that somehow Albus had cut him while they spared, but there would be nothing seriously wrong with him. Harry placed a hand over the wound and the faint green glow appeared and disappeared again, he released his side and the cut was gone while the blood stayed on as a reminder to shower.

Harry slowly made his way to the old room where he could feel Draco's presence. Harry smiled knowing the promise he intended to make to Draco now that he had a ceremony director. Draco's presence shifted from the room, but Harry continued on anyways, he needed a shower before anything anyway. The shower washed away the small amount of dried brown blood from Harry's hip, and the grime that sweat brought to his body. Exhausted his body ached and begged for the attention it needed from a good meal. Harry meant only to send up for a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of pumpkin juice, but Draco intercepted the order and told Harry that their presence was desired in the teachers lounge for a dinner. Harry went down a headache forming from not having eaten all day.

In the lounge there was a smaller rectangular table set up for the six to eat. "Where is Severus?" Harry asked when he walked in and didn't see his father.

"He should be here at any moment." The gentle spoken old man said with a smile upon his lips.

"That's bullshit. He would have ordered tea by now and would be wallowing in his room avoiding the rest of us." Harry bit out. "Excuse me while I go retrieve my father for this dinner." He finished by glaring at Remus.

"That boy really does hate me." Remus said quietly to the rest of the table. An uncomfortable silence followed as Minerva left the room to follow Harry.

**Severus's Room **

Severus's unconscious body had been lying on the floor for hours, he had not been able to roll over and he was unaware of the wounds he was receiving from the pressure points of being in one position for those hours.

"Okay old fool here is your chance to pro…" Harry yelled before opening the door and seeing his father on the floor. The body crumpled and lying on its side. The hallow breathing barely moving his chest and his body going cold, from the eternal cold rooms. Harry gasp and launched himself to his fathers side. "You stupid git." Harry hissed out at his as he turned the body over.

"Ohh my, what's going one here?" Minerva's voice said from the doorway.

"He hasn't been eating. Ever since Remus came and they had their stupid little fight, he hasn't been eating. I've tried making him eat, sneaking muggle nutrition crap into his tea but it isn't enough he has been losing weight and now he's passed out. I think that sums it up. Now help me, we need to get food into him." Harry said in a rather irritated tone. Minerva, while peeved at the young mans lack or respect for everyone involved including herself, summoned a stretcher to levitate Severus to the infirmary.

"Poppy is still away, Professor Flitwick and I shall help re-hydrate him. Harry, please go bring Flitwick to me and inform Dumbeldore, but stay out of the infirmary, you are too far involved."

"But…" Harry began to protest but stopped. He was after all Severus's son and Minerva would not have asked him to do something unless she felt it was best. "I'll get Professor Flitwick for you." His speed was not slowed by his overwhelming anger, however he was distracted enough to miss the teachers lounge and have to turn back. There was a small amount of noise coming from pleasant conversation. Harry did as he was told, emptying the room of everyone except himself and Draco.

"It's not your fault, you did what you could. Now Minerva and Albus know… everything will be fixed." Draco said as he hugged the silent and very angry Harry. "Come on then lets go to our room."

Harry let himself be led to the room where Draco had him undress and shower. The shower was a small way of getting the dirt of his life washed away in a small amount of time. After Harry lathered his body he began weeping into the continuous stream of hard wash water. With knowing the burden of what lay ahead of him and then with three parents being taken away from him and a fourth soon if the man did not begin taking care of himself; the pains of nicotine withdraw; the new tough love strategy Draco was taking, Harry was overwhelmed with emotions he did not feel he could share out in the open. His feeling was one especially prevalent now that he was back at Hogwarts and Remus was with them, the man had left Harry and Draco, and Severus. Harry didn't know how to feel at the time and in the frustration, he thought poisoning him own mind against Remus would help him, but Remus had been around and was a second father to Harry. Harry wept.

** Infirmary**

Minerva slowly brought some nutrition into Severus's system and examined his former stomach contents seeing that Severus had not eaten that morning like Draco had suggested to professor Flitwick. Severus was severely dehydrated and had lost about twenty pounds in the two months since she had seen him last. Severus was in need of much more serious medical attention then Minerva or Flitwick was prepared to give him, they would have to keep him alive with a stomach pump and an IV until Poppy or another medi witch could be located.

**Harry and Draco's room**

Finishing his shower, Harry cast a drying spell on his body because it took to long and felt icky in the somewhat humid castle. walking out into the bedroom the portrait on the ceiling hissed out 'welcome sacred ones you are safe here'. with only a towel tied around his waist, Harry climbed on top of the sleeping Draco. Harry leaned down and kissed his companion, "Time to wake up and feed the hungry Harry monster" he whispered to the now only drowsy blond.

"Harry we can't, it's il…" Draco started but Harry just kissed him again slipping his hand inside the mostly gone pajamas, running his hand over the other young mans chest.

"But we want to Drey, there is no reason we shouldn't. We've proved that we love each other without sex, lets make love in a new way tonight." Harry spoke softly and his eyes were full of lust. "Please Drey."

"I'm scared we'll get hurt." Draco whispered back looking into Harry's eyes.

"So am I, but it'll be alright. I know it will be. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. And you know I would never hurt you. Please just trust me Drey, even if we have no clue what to do with other people, we know how to treat each other. We always have known."

"I trust you Harry." Drey said before pulling his companion down for another kiss.

**Teacher's Lounge**

Albus peered at his remaining dinner partner. "Well are you going to be called away by Young Mr. Snape as well?"

Remus only looked at the man with blank eyes. "Young Mr. Snape hates me for what he believes to be my fault with the elder Mr. Snape."  The silence the words brought to the table was broken by Minerva and Flitwick's entrance.

"Albus there is nothing left for us to do at this point until we get an experienced medi witch." She said out loud. "Should one of us go and inform the boys?"

Albus only smiled at her, "I wouldn't recommend it at this moment." a bit of knowledge twinkling in his eyes. "They will be told in the morning. Have you sent an owl out for Poppy?"

"Yes I have. If there is no reply by tomorrow I fear we will need to find another medi witch. Severus is on the verge of death."

Remus nearly choked when she spoke the words he had feared. Had he really done this to Severus? Or was something else going on. If he was so important to Severus why was he acting this way? Remus excused himself from the table and went to his rooms. He had to get Severus back it was killing both of them if one faster then the other.

AN: I hope this was the regular length… ;;;; I hope to have the next chapter out in a few days!! Reviews always help but if you don't have anything to say don't worry about it I will still update I have never believed in holding a story before a certain number of reviews… those authors make me sick and I don't continue reading their fictions.


	15. Engagements

AN: Okay… I know at the end of fourteen I said it would be a few days… and obviously it's been a tad bit longer then that… reasons… hospital I'm really getting sick of that place… then heavy narcotics… that does not make for a good combination with writing, so I refuse to write while on drugs that makes for a bad story. Also if you can check out some of my works at Fictionpress I work really hard on those too.

**A Father's Love**

**Chapter 15: _Engagements_**

Poppy Pomfrey sat down with her morning coffee and a copy of "Medi-witch Weekly" and began reading an interesting article about a new potion for curing wizard acne. She was about to run for the scissors and add the potion recipe to her bag of things to review with Dumbledore and Severus on her return when an owl tapped her window. The Owl was hooting franticly and she undid the hatch and he flew in and onto the visiting owl post where Poppy scratched its head and noticed the scarlet E on the outside of the letter. She quickly untied the animal that drank a little water and flew back out the window.

The letter was written neatly and with careful wording.

Dear Poppy, Severus has fallen ill and needs immediate medical attention. We are afraid if you are not here by the afternoon we will have to transfer him to a hospital. Please return if you can he would trust you like he trusts no other. Minerva

Poppy threw on an overcoat and grabbed an apron wrote a quick note to her husband who was still sleeping and apperated to Hogsmead where she floo-ed into the infirmary at Hogwarts using a special password and destination name.

As Poppy's small frame rolled out of the fireplace, Minerva backed away from Severus and went to help the medi-witch stand up and get her balance. "Help me change Minerva." She said plainly when she was on her feet. Still in her cotton night gown and coat she went into the closet and rounded up the spare dress she kept in there for emergencies. The dress was quickly put on and Minerva zipped up the back and buttoned the button. Poppy wrapped the apron around her waist and Minerva tied it for her. "Thank you. You may go tell Dumbledore I'm here after you tell me his condition" She said gesturing to Severus as she began washing her hands with disinfectant soap.

"He arrived yesterday afternoon with Draco and immediately dove into work so the rest of us thought. At Dinner Harry stormed out to fetch his father and Severus was found unconscious on the floor. Then Harry informed me that Severus had not been eating, for the past week perhaps longer. We fear for his life Poppy." Minerva's voice nearly gave away the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Thank you. You have done everything you should have. I will need the hall to myself for a couple of hours. And if you could, please send me a house elf." Minerva nodded at the middle aged witch began examining Severus's body with different spells and charms.

** Harry and Draco's room **

As both boys lay in bed sleeping rays of sun began creeping into the room. Harry was the first to wake watching the face of his lover as he too began stirring with the warmth of the morning sun. As Draco woke the picture of snake and dragon woke its self and the dragon roared out: "Protecting peace is our mission to be" to which the snake replied, "The sacred ones will bring peace". Draco looked at Harry.

"That's weird… I've never heard the painting speak before. 'Protecting peace is our mission to be' I wonder what it means…" Draco turned, an odd feeling welling up in his chest.

"Didn't you hear the snake?"

"No."

"Well he said that 'The sacred ones will bring peace' that's us. We will bring peace. And it's their job to protect us."

"How do you know we are the sacred ones?"

"Because that's what the snake calls us. That's how he greets us every time we walk in the room. 'Welcome sacred one' or 'welcome sacred ones' or when something is going on he always says 'you are safe here sacred ones' you know or one… depending on who is in here…"

"I always wondered what he was hissing about… that's interesting… Harry what we did… it was absolutely beautiful." Draco pulled himself up and over Harry and gave him the well deserved morning kiss. "I love you more then anything. I just want to take you off and be with you all day long."

"There's no reason you can't. I imagine we're banned from the infirmary again today. And I'm in no shape to train… not after the night I had. I'm sure Hogsmead is open however."

"Let's just go eat some breakfast. We'll go if we can, but we should probably ask first."

"Always on the cautious side… fine fine fine… breakfast it is."

**Dumbledore's Office**

Minerva waited in a chair patiently for Albus to grace her with his presence. She was much relieved that Poppy had made it back so quickly. Dumbledore was dressed for the most part, he had his sleep cap still on and his eyes looked tired.

"Poppy is back, she wishes to have the infirmary to herself for a couple hours."

"Good, good. Let's go down and have some breakfast shall we?"

"Sound's like a plan, but you might want to remove your night cap." Minerva said a grin dancing on her fearful face.

"I think it's quiet the accessory if I do say so myself. But if you will excuse me for a moment I think I should too."

"Sleeping late in the morning makes you forgetful Albus." She called out after him as he exited to his bad chambers.

"An old wizard never forgets… now where are my spectacles…" He was searching the chest of drawers. "Ohh yes…" he said pulling the glasses from inside his robes. "There they are. Off to breakfast now Minerva?"

"Yes indeed." She smiled at him.

**Hogsmead**

Harry and Draco were going to meet up at one of the muggle restaurants that they both loved going to but hardly ever did because of their lack of muggle coin. However Harry had something to attend to first. He had been to the jeweler and had made up his mind on what he was going to do next. He knew he was only fifteen and that Draco had just turned sixteen, but Harry knew he had known almost from the moment he had met Draco that this was meant to be. He knew he would sound ridicules, but he didn't care, the night before had only proved what he had already known. He loved Draco and wanted to prove to Draco just how much he cared.

Harry ran his finger tips over the newly acquired something in his pocket and he was terrified for the slightest of moments. He knew the answer; of course he knew the answer. This was not a one-way feeling and he wasn't stupid. As the restaurant came to view his pulse quickened with his pace. He knew he was a few minutes late but Draco wouldn't notice, he was always early and figured that any alone time he had was only for his early arrival.

There mid afternoon meal was one of light conversation and some darker conversation, pertaining mostly to Severus but also of He who must not be named. They were glowing with positive energy when they finally made there way out of the restraint and back to Hogsmead where they made it back to Hogwarts.

There was an unexpected lesson for Draco as they entered the grand hall. Flitwick had cast a spell at him, and now they were dueling. Dumbledore insisted that the few staff members who were on premises and fully awake do sneak attacks on one boy or the other. Neither of them would know when the threat was coming. Harry went to their room and waited for Draco to return while reading yesterday's edition of the Daily Prophet. Harry was growing more nervous the more time it took for Draco to get back. He knew he was okay, but it was taking a long time to finish up the duel.

Harry nodded off for a few minutes until he heard the footsteps of his lover as he went straight over to the bed, and collapsed. "That little bugger is one tough cookie… he knew charms could be so effective in exhausting someone… I'm tired and going to sleep now… night love." Draco finished in a mumble… he was only half way on the bed and Harry let out a chuckle at seeing Draco's cheek smashed into the mattress while his day robes and shoes stayed on with his feet almost touching the floor… his arms stretched out above his head. Harry rolled the boy over and gently removed his arms from his sleeves and unbuttoned his shirt he then removed his shoes and positioned him in a more comfortable sleeping position. Harry lay his head down on Draco's chest and fell asleep that way.

The boys were awakened by Albus telling them that Severus has awoken in the infirmary. Both were up and dressed in a matter of minutes and running up to the infirmary. Out of breath they arrived at the bedside of one cranky Severus.

"I demand to be released at once I don't have time to be in the hospital and I want to finish my potions work as soon as I possibly can! No let me go!" Severus bellowed as he stood.

"DAD!" Harry yelled as he watched Severus fall down onto the bed.

"Don't you understand I have to get back to my work so I can help Harry and everyone else kill ole Voldie when he gets around to attacking!"

"Severus," Harry began "you can't help me if you are dead. You are dying and you will continue to waste away until you either accept the fact that Remus is no longer part of your life or you make it up to him. And I will lose my father. Draco will be returned to the Malfoys, and I will once again be parentless. If you continue on this path you will die, there is no potion you could make to stop yourself from dying of malnutrition, dehydration and lack of energy. You don't eat, you hardly sleep and you drink tea… that has caffeine that does very little in keeping you hydrated." Harry turned to leave but Severus's voice stopped him with two words.

"I'm sorry."

"Then prove it." Harry wasn't trying to be cold and distant he was trying to get his point across like he had been trying to since after the magnificent breakup fiasco at Snape Manor. Harry left and Draco followed after giving Sev a quick hug and a scowl.

"Have I really been that awful?" Severus asked in a whisper.

"Does it matter? If Harry and Draco perceive it that way, doesn't it make it true?" Albus asked pointedly. "He's right Severus you can't help them if you are dead."

"But it hurts so much. I just wanted the hurting to stop." Severus whispered again not really wanting to be heard.

Remus cleared his throat and Albus said his hasty goodbye with a promise to return later in the day. "Remy I…"

"Don't lets just get some soup in you. I caught Draco on my way in, he told me what Harry said. But for now, we just need to get you feeling better." With that the two men made a silent promise to forgive and forget.

**Near the Lake**

Harry had found his way down to the shore of the monstrous lake and sat with his legs brought to his chest. Tears were falling onto his cheeks.

Draco had been stopped by Remus but could feel Harry's magic and followed the signature out to the lake. Draco breathing heavier then usual let himself sit down next to Harry. When Harry didn't acknowledge Draco he scooted closer and pulled Harry closer by wrapping his arm around the raven-haired boy. Harry just stared out across the lake and let the tears flow.

Finally from the boy came a whisper: "I can't lose him."

"He's gonna get better. We're at Hogwarts now. Albus and Minerva and Poppy, everyone will take care of him, keep an eye watchful for his health."

"He can't survive if he's emotionally dead either. Promise me something Drey."

"What can I promise you?"

"Don't ever let us get like them. Don't let me turn into my dad. Don't let yourself turn into Remus. Promise me that no matter what we will work out our problems. We won't run away when we need to fix a kink. Promise to love me forever."

"I will love you forever and always Harry and nothing could make me stop loving you." Draco hugged Harry closer.

Harry finally looked at his lover. "Do you really mean it Drey?"

"With all my being." Harry pulled lose of Draco and retrieved a small box out of his robes. Draco took and opened the box it was a moderately thin band of white gold with small rubies and diamonds all the way around. "Harry…" Draco was positively amazed.

"It's our birthstones. I wanted to ask yesterday but today well it just fit today." Draco leaned in and kissed Harry.

"The answer is yes. I will be yours forever."

"Well aren't you going to put it on?"

"Isn't that your job?" Draco smiled handing Harry the ring and holding out his left hand. Harry slipped the ring on Draco's third finger.

"It's a perfect fit, just like us."

AN: surprisingly it turned out how I wanted it to… so I dunno when the next chapter will be and I don't want to be called a liar so I know there are a few more chapters… I don't like writing during the school year but I might give it ago and I know Ron will be making an appearance again… now how many people are so happy that Remy and Sev are back together? Come on you know you love it! Again check out my fictionpress account… I have some new stuff and a few old things as well

2nd AN: Thank you Littleroo27 The continuiuity error has been corrected.


	16. Two Weeks in August

**AN:** An apology in advance for some of the silliness that is sure to ensue… I have discovered the wonderfulness of Chai Tea… home edition… and I am drinking some now… all is right with the world :D I want to go to daily dose and I could because it's a bar and they are open… but it's 1a.m. and I like my pj's…. so no going to Daily Dose… IT'S BETTER THEN STARBUCKS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

**A Father's Love**

**Chapter 16: _Two Weeks in August_**

**Same Lake, Different Day**

Harry and Draco sat by the lake and watched the sun set before heading back into the castle. The two were greeted by none other then Ronald Weasley. Ron's back was turned to the door and he wore baggy muggle jeans and a navy t-shirt. His hair was interrupted by a navy headband.

"I am ninja… and you my student… fear no evil." Ron then turned and faced them. "So what do you think?"

Draco and Harry were both trying there hardest not to laugh out loud uncontrollably. Finally Harry managed to speak. "Ron what are you doing?"

"Being Ninja… fear no evil?"

"Okay… and an explanation would be nice… "

"I stayed with Fred and George for a month and they bought me a couple outfits from some muggle stores… did you ever here of Wal-Mart? And they showed me some Muggle DVD's the bargain bin is full of funny stuff… they had this one that was about some Ninja's and it was really funny because some people had taken it and redone the voices… so they weren't saying what they really were saying.. it was funny and it was about ninja's hey did I even say 'Hi' yet I don't think I have and Draco has on a very cool looking ring and wow I am so glad to see you guys so how's it going?"

Draco looked dumbstruck… "I will never let Harry ask you for an explanation ever again. Ever. Never Ever. Ever."

"I caught most of it…" Harry admitted.

"All I caught was 'I' and 'going'… I swear. Never. Ever."

"Hey that's okay… I also found out about some pretty cool bands… none of that weird sister stuff for me anymore… my favorites are Evanescence and Jimmy Eat World. I'm hungry. Are you guys hungry I think we should go eat…"

"Ever." Draco interrupted Ron's next rant. The three boys went to the Great Hall and had a sit down dinner with a few of the staff members. Most were in the hospital wing.

Half way through the meal Harry got curious. "Hey Ron, why are you here so early? I mean it's cool and all but we still have two weeks before the beginning of term. So what's the deal?"

"Ohh that well you see…"

"No no no…" Draco interrupted again. "See if you can do this in ten words or less…"

"Dumbledore asked me to come early because he wants us to start doing some extra training together and he said he was going to approach you two about it before I got here but I guess he didn't so anyways it's cool though right I mean like two weeks practically to ourselves before term!"

"Just so you know that was fifty four words…" Draco laughed.

"Yeah well I can't help it! So what's been up with you guys this summer?"

"Well before we get started on that lets go down to our room where we can get more comfortable." Harry stated quickly getting up. Draco moved quickly next to him slipping his arm around Harry's waist.

"More comfortable with the public display of affection I see…" Ron smirked following them down to the dungeons.

Harry summoned a couch and a couple of chairs to choose from. Harry and Draco sat down on the couch with Harry leaning in to Draco for comfort and just to be held. Ron draped himself over a chair. "So what have you been doing without me all summer?"

"Well I kind of asked Draco to marry me…" Harry said almost shyly.

"I said yes." Draco finished for him.

"THAT'S BLOODY BRILLIANT!" HE was so excited that he jumped out of the chair before sitting back down… "I am so planning the bachelor parties! There is nothing you can do to stop me either! NAAAAHHH! So cool so cool so very very awesomely cool. Congratulations!"

"I was going to owl you but it's been a madhouse…" Harry then went on to explain the rest of summer to the excited redhead.

**Infirmary**

Severus Snape was now able to get up and walk around and do some exercises but he was recovering from a small stroke due to the malnutrition that led to his fall. He was eating but had yet to see Harry or Draco for the past month. Remus was with him every day except days of transformations. Severus was getting lonely and wished that he had the energy to make the potion to fix what was wrong with him, but he didn't. He also wasn't telling anyone the password to his private stores and lab.

"Remus…" He spoke softly from the bed.

"Yes?" The husky voice asked.

"Why are they avoiding me?"

"Because he's hurt and is still a young man who doesn't realize how much it's hurting you."

"But what about Draco?"

"He's Harry's lover. You could expect no different behavior from him, he's only trying to comfort Harry in a way only he can."

"I want to see them. They both need to know how much I love them."

"Just concentrating on getting better. I'm sure Harry and Draco will come see you soon."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes."

A few days later Harry entered the grand hall after being attacked my Minerva she was one of the toughest witches to fight because of her ability to transform. Ron and Draco were headed out the front door.

"Hey guys, wait up!"

Ron responded. "Sorry Harry. We wish to have this romantic tryst to ourselves this time. No threesome tonight. Goodbye!" He had managed to wrap his leg around the front of Draco who looked positively green. "Come Draco my love away to the bridal suite! And away we go!" Ron was positively hyped up on some sort of energy but Harry couldn't place it.

"I love you!" Draco managed to get in before Ron pulled him the rest of the way.

'Love you too' Harry thought.

Harry began walking randomly before he ended up at the door to his father's dungeon chambers. It would be no use, no one was in there at the moment but Harry spoke the password and entered. It was cold and let go like any other day during the summer when it was vacant. Harry found his way to the bedchamber and began looking around. There wasn't anything to see, the closet had a few school only robes… and the bed had it's own sheets but it was void of personal effects. They would all be shrunk somewhere in some pocket of some such robe or another. So Harry went looking for them. He moved back into the living room in the corner where the Christmas tree would be in a few months he saw a single wizards trunk. No locks or closing spells it was just a small box to carry things in. It looked like it had been shrunk also. Harry did the reverse spell and it expanded to the size of a trunk. In it were yet again smaller boxes labeled with different rooms. He picked up the bedroom one and resized it. When he opened it he began the tack of resizing each object. He resized a photo taken third year at Christmas of the three boys posing in their new Weasley sweaters. He found several framed pictures that were various shots of Harry, Remus, and Draco and every now and again Ron in a group. Then he came upon one of Sev and Remy. Harry got very angry again. He threw the picture at the wall and the glass shattered. Then he threw all of the pictures one by one against the wall and began crying.

Harry forgetting to reset anything or even care ran from the room abandoning his search. Harry ran into someone and they both stumbled and fell. Harry wouldn't have looked up but he heard the deep voice of his father.

"Harry? Is everything all right? What's the matter?" Sev had been wondering outside the Infirmary when Harry came running and plowed into him.

"I'm fine. I'll help you up." Harry stated the tears still staining his cheeks. He wiped away at them with his sleeve but his eyes were still red and puffy. He was a gentle young man even with the man that who had tried to kill himself. Severus had regained much strength but it had still been a nasty spill. "Dad, there is something I would like to do if you would let me."

"Alright Harry." Severus agreed. Harry put his hands on his father one on his head and the other on his torso. The green light surrounded the two people, the green light got so dark and both bodies were sinking to the floor. Sev's screams were not audible to anyone but Harry and Harry's screams were just as loud. The amazing pain both men felt was unlike the one felt when any of the physical healing done before. Harry had just meant to clean up the effects of the stroke but he felt as he were getting more then that and he couldn't let go. Severus was clawing into Harry's arms to try to make the pain stop but like Harry he couldn't stop the pain even with the amazing amount of power he did have. The light suddenly disappeared and Harry and Severus were flung away from one another. Harry landed on the other side of the infirmary landing hard on the stone floor. His arms were still showing the faint aura of green as the fingerprints left by his father healed rapidly. Harry was quick to regain his breath and move out of the infirmary.

Again running he collapsed into the room Draco would be returning to. He had managed not to pass out and not to break down in the hall but it was all he could do not to cry again. Harry instead got angry and began throwing things against the walls and smashing them with his fist. He pounded on the stonewall and when he broke the bones in his hand and they healed he broke them again. He wished for once something would stay broken so he would have a reason to be so upset. But then again was it not enough his father had nearly killed himself and there was a mad wizard after him who had killed his mother fifteen years before. No, it wasn't enough. Harry felt he needed a better reason, a better reason to feel like shit when he should be perfectly happy. His father was alive, he knew he could beat Old Voldie and he had a loving boyfriend who had been one of the best things to happen to him since his Uncle had beat him when he was too young to understand adult fear.

Harry still was angry, angry about being so weak when he was and angry the good things he tried to do caused so much pain. Harry briefly contemplated killing Remus but he knew it would do no good in the end and he didn't have the heart to kill the man Draco thought of as a father. Harry's head began pounding as if it were trying to escape from his skull and Harry passed out.

**In the Infirmary**

Severus looked up as the boy ran out of the room. "What just happened? Harry? Please come back… I don't know what just happened." But Sev's voice was very quiet. He could barely whisper because he was so scared. Severus moved to a bed and wrapped himself in one of the blankets and sat there trying to remember why Harry had fled in such a hurry. Remus came in to check on him perhaps twenty minutes after Harry had left. Remus noticed right away from the expression on Sev's face that something had happened. "Remus, I don't know what happened. Harry was here and then he ran out… but I don't remember what happened between then. Help my Remus." Sev just sat on the bed still covered with the blanket.

"I'll go get Albus. Just stay here until I get back." Remus watched as Severus nodded.

**Harry and Draco's rooms**

Draco and Ron entered the room to find Harry pacing and muttering to himself. "Harry? You alright mate?" Ron asked him.

"Arthur! Your child has once again interrupted my class. Would you kindly tell Bill that he is expected to behave in class!" Harry bellowed. "Lucius you get your dirty paws away from me. Go fuck Narcissa if you must but get he hell away from me!"

"Harry, calm down." Draco stated.

"No! I will not join you! I refuse to serve a man so blinded by power that he will use up our lives and use it to kill us all!" Harry continued yelling at the two other sixteen year olds.

"Harry stop this at once!" Draco commanded because he didn't know what was going on.

"I will take him away from you. You and your Slytherin pride. The hat placed him in Gryffindor, so that's where he belongs. I'm not happy about it either but you just need to calm down. I know what you do to that boy. You beat him and rape him. And the things you let Narci do to him. You are one of the worst wizards to walk this earth and Draco will never be yours again!"

"We need to get him some help." Ron whispered to Draco. Draco nodded but Harry's wand was out. Ron noticed this too. The two boys decided it would be best if they distracted him with not talking at all and seeing if they could wrestle him to the ground. Ron leapt at him, but Harry turned around and petrified him before Draco managed to get a good hold on Harry.

"Get off of me you rapist!" Harry screamed as loud as he could. "Lucius you will pay for this!" Ron was returned to normal by Draco who managed to lose his wand to the flailing Harry. Ron stupefied Harry and then the boys called down a stretcher. Harry was levitated up to the infirmary where Sev was still under the blanket while Albus and Remus were discussing what to do. Poppy was getting some much needed sleep when the three boys entered.

"What's going on?" Albus asked of the young men.

"See for yourself." Draco said before releasing Harry from the spell.

"Albus I don't know how to do this. I hate sitting on my hands while Harry is with his overgrown family and I can't see him." Harry said immediately. "I don't know what I would do if it weren't for you and all of your help. I hate the fact that Lucius managed to talk me into becoming a deatheater, even if it was to become a spy." Albus stupefied the young man again and he fell silent.

"It seams Harry has a number of Sev's memories. I've seen this before, however not quiet so much. Tell me has he said things to you also?"

"Yes, he thinks we are our biological fathers."

"I see I see. Well Harry is acting as a human pensive… but there is a difference, Severus can no longer retain even small details of the memories that Harry has now discovered. I imagine if we look hard enough at Severus we will find that he too has some of Harry's memories."

"But how did this happen?" Draco's concerned voice rose up in question.

"Ahh well I guess it's time to explain something. Harry as far as any of us can figure is a Bohemian Healer. That means among other things and as the name implies he can heal people. It was first demonstrated when he first came to Hogwarts by removing Severus's dark mark. He gets a dark green aura whenever he uses his powers. This is also how he managed to kill Lucius."

"So wait wait wait… not that I don't love and adore Harry no matter what but your telling me this power of his can get all out of hand and he can just up and kill somebody?" Ron asked very confused.

"No, Lucius was killing Harry and Harry's powers took over and somehow managed to kill Lucius. It wasn't just because he wanted to. I believe in that instant it was either his life or the life of Lucius and the powers took over and saved Harry. Tell me has anyone noticed any cuts or bruises on Harry?" There were various murmurs of no and then Draco began thinking about himself… sometimes when Harry touched a bruise it would sting but then it would be gone… the same was true with cuts but Draco had never noticed a green aura.

"No, he doesn't have any cuts or bruises and neither do I, when we both should." Draco finally spoke up. He's also a parselmouth. The portrait on our ceiling… it hisses normally but the dragon spoke to us the one day and said something weird… so I mentioned it and then Harry started talking about what the snake was saying. That's when I found out. It slipped my mind till now; it wasn't the most impressive thing of the day. And no I don't want to give you any more details." Draco stated firmly.

"This is fixed easily enough." Poppy said after Draco was finished. She placed a spell on both Harry and Severus both men were unconscious for an hour or so and when they woke they were back to themselves if not a little embarrassed about what they had seen of each other's world. Neither thought they would ever be able to look at the other's lover quiet the same again. For less then an hour there most extreme memories had been switched. They had even come to a silent agreement that Harry would not do that to anyone ever again.

Ron however was concerned about Draco. "Hey Draco, did what Harry say… was it true?"

"Which part? I mean about the beating yes, that happened, what my mother did to me yes that happened. Did he ever abuse Sev? That I don't know, you would have to ask him."

"What about… what about the rape Draco, did he ever rape you?" Ron watched as Draco's features became more set I place and he refused to look at the red haired young man.

"Yes, he did. He started when I was five or six. He continued until Severus took the 'appropriate actions to ascertain my guardianship'. Not that I'm not grateful but I didn't think he knew… I didn't want anyone to know. Lucius was sick, how else could you explain getting your rocks off on your son's minuscule body? He was sick and that's all there is too it. Remus is my dad now, that way it doesn't seem so much like Harry and I are brothers… but Sev is my godfather, it just wouldn't work to have him as my dad."

"I'm sorry about what happened to you Draco."

"That's alright. Harry killed him anyhow remember. He can't ever hurt me again."

"We should probably get some rest. Term starts in a few days, I think Remus is taking us to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Yeah. Thanks, for helping me today. And for just being a good friend." Droca managed to meet Ron's eye again.

"Hey now don't get all mushy and girly on me." Ron mocked and play punched Draco on the arm.

**A/N**: wow…. That was long and took me for-fucking-ever…. Hope you liked it. I dunno when the next chapter will be out… I think I'm going to have the wedding soon but I'm not sure… I should have just written it all and then posted it a chapter every couple of days… ohh well. I'm sorry that I don't update more often… In the beginning I was updating every couple of days... but I was also home every day and night bored out of my mind with nothing else to do. Anyways. Reviews appreciated but not required…


	17. Release

A story in review. Break ahead to Chapter 17 if your reading this all at once. thanks for reading. CKT

**Chapter 3**: "Draco if you can find a room with a huge picture of a silver dragon and golden snake painted on the ceiling, that's your room." He turned to Remus, "Here." Severus handed Remus a letter.

**Chapter 4**: "Harry, you do have another relative. He was unfit before to raise you because he was afraid."

"Who?"

"Me." Severus said quietly Harry could barely hear the man.

**Chapter 5:** "Severus Snape you have kidnapped my child." Lucius said quietly. "I want him returned to me."

"No, Draco is now mine, not yours. I now have full guardianship over Draco until he comes of age." Severus said smoothly.

"Snape I am warning you, you will regret this." Lucius turned his back to pale man and walked out of Hogwarts.

**Chapter 6**: Harry placed his hands over the dark-mark that was exposed on Sev's arm. Each hand lay flat as Harry closed his eyes and began glowing green much like the color of his eyes. Severus started whimpering in more pain now then he had ever received from the dark-mark before. His fist clenched and the light around Harry grew darker.

**Chapter 8**: "you. are. the. worst. man. i. know." Harry choked out making the blade cut him a little more with each word. Then he spoke no more, his body seemed to slump a little but the dark green aura from four years ago returned to the boy's body. … Sev feeling confident that Harry was fine, checked on Lucius, the man was dead, stiff as stone and already cold.

**Chapter 10**: "Harry your dad and… umm… dad they broke up…" Ron finished quickly.

**Chapter 11:** "I did love you, but I don't know if I can anymore. Now get out and leave my son." Severus

"Is that what he is to you, your son?" Remus

"What? Why wouldn't he be?" Severus

"Not the son we could share and could raise together and love and cherish and hold dear. No, he always was yours: never mine. We shared Draco, but not Harry. No, because Harry belonged to Lily, and I could never be Lily, could I?" Remus

**Chapter 13**: Draco sat up as Harry said those few words again, "Voldermort is coming."

"What do you mean?"

"He's coming, gaining power. I can feel it, and I know it's him. He will attack soon I know he will. I can feel his anger, his evil… everything running through me like hot melted iron." Harry closed his eyes as he relaxed down onto the bed. "I must return to Hogwarts tomorrow. I must keep training against him…"

"How?"

"Dumbeldore."

**Chapter 15**: As Draco woke the picture of snake and dragon woke its self and the dragon roared out: "Protecting peace is our mission to be" to which the snake replied, "The sacred ones will bring peace". Draco looked at Harry.

"That's weird… I've never heard the painting speak before. 'Protecting peace is our mission to be' I wonder what it means…"

_**!Okay the review is over!**_

**A Father's Love **

**Chapter 17: Release**

A few days before term Severus's body was strong enough to make the venture down to his rooms. It was the first time anyone had been in the room since Harry had looked for the picture of Lily. Severus was devastated at the sight of total anger that the smashed frames and broken glass revealed. The faces in the pictures were still smiling and waving but they were mixed with the pieces of broken anger. Sev retrieved his wand and repaired all the damage taking out the one that featured himself and Remus and opened the now fixed frame to reveal the picture of Lily that had been concealed. Severus sat it aside and levitated the boxes to the different rooms and did the spell to unpack everything and put it in its proper place. He lit the fire and ordered a dinner with tea.

Remus soon joined him and they ate together in the calm of the dungeons.

Harry, Draco and Ron had been listening to some of Ron's songs when Harry heard one that he felt so relaxed to that he sunk down on the bed and curled up next to Draco. He curled up and managed to go to sleep next to his fully clothed boyfriend in a restful sleep for the first time in a while. Ron had been staying in the room with them in a second bed so he and Draco managed to stay up and talk while Harry slept undisturbed by the movements and vibrations of Draco's chest.

The morning of the arrival of all the other students the young men had to pack their trunks to be moved to their dorm. The snake hissed it usual greetings as the three boys left the room in the early evening. They had a couple hours before the rest of the castle would arrive and they headed down to the lake to take in the solitude of it for the time they could. Draco held the exhausted Harry in his arms as they relaxed Harry's eyes were closed as he rested his head on Draco's thigh stretching out with his right knee bent keeping them from slipping down the grassy hill. Ron sat next to Draco and the three were quiet as the sun slowly sank down. Making there way back to the castle they ran into Hagrid and the horseless carriages.

"There you are. I was a bit afraid when I didn't see ya in the entrance hall when I was ready for ya. But that's all over now. I got um all hooked up we just gotta make it down ter the entrance. I suppose you should all be wantin in the first one so you can lead the way back then. Well hop on in." Hagrid said pleasantly to the trio. "I got to get the boats ready but I'm sure ya know the way down there by now being sixth years and all. I'll see ya down there is a few."

"Alright Hagrid." Draco said with a smile.

In the grand hall the tables were laid out and Harry took is seat in between Draco and Ron somewhat protected from the rest of the school. It wasn't that he was being anti social it was simply he was too tired to take any guff or even any adoration from anyone. The three had hit training extra hard the past couple of weeks of summer vacation and with all the bruises and cuts he and Draco had received from each other and Ron. Harry was using the power he had unknowingly. It was an automatic response he had to the areas of unnatural color, and now more then ever he was being abused as he fought off more and more teachers. The new students came in and Harry perked up as he listened to the hat sing it's greeting song. The words were always listened too, but Harry had almost never heard them as they were meant to be heard. The meaning slipped through his mind and he twisted the words to match what he thought the hat was trying to say. There was an uncomfortable pause in the hats song but Harry could hear the meaning he didn't need to hear the silence. He knew what was happening. Harry charged out of the great hall in a rush with stunned Draco and Ron after him.

"It's almost too late. If we don't hurry we'll be responsible!" Harry yelled running up the corridor to the stature that led to Honeydukes' basement. Harry ducked in and sprinted as fast as he could. Surely there were others besides the Murauders who knew how to get to and from Hogsmead and Hogwarts School. He could here the pounding of his heart and feet in sync with the even breathing and heavy steps of his companions. He tried his damndest to get a link with anyone in the castle but he didn't have time to turn around or argue with either of his followers to go back and explain. He had to leave immediately or… he slowed down. "What if I'm wrong?" He spun and faced the other two. "What if I'm just starking mad! What if Voldermort isn't in Hogsmead?"

"The Dark Lord?" Ron's face was transformed from deep confusion to fright.

Draco took Harry's hand and then kissed him quickly. He began running but Harry wasn't ready and had to let Draco go. Harry watched as Ron too passed him. Then in a new fit of sanity and strength Harry charged ahead. Pulling the need to save his lover and friend from the fright that would be seen upon there arrival. The run continued in the dark and the boys came to the cellar's trap door. They listened for any sound to be heard but they just heard each other's breathing. Slowly they crept into the small room filled with sugar and chocolate. Up the stairs and viewing the street from the large windows. Deatheaters plagued the streets. They seemed to all be headed in one direction the three sunk down and Harry laid out a plan.

"Harry! Where are you! We have to get back to Hogwarts!" Ron yelled out running down the street that had been abandoned. He wore the invisibility cloak but the Deatheaters could still hear him. He ran into one and after stunning him from inside the cloak stole his mask and robe. The shoes weren't anything special and they were too small so he left the Deatheater under the invisibility cloak and headed where all of the other Deatheaters seemed to be going: The Shrieking Shack. Voldermort was surrounded by his Deatheaters Ron joined them.

"Did you kill the boy?" One turned his mask hiding the movements of his lips. Ron nodded not sure if his voice would be recognized. The Deatheater turned away from Ron but he settled in ready for the show to begin.

"My loyal soldiers. Today you will get revenge for the fifteen years you have lived without your master! You will witness the death of Harry Potter! Or should I correct myself, it appears that one of those who betrayed us wanted me not to know that he was the father of this boy! Severus Snape shall die tonight my Deatheaters and who brings me his head will be secured a position in the new wizarding world! Order will once again rule the world and humans will keep to themselves or they will die!" Ron watched in great trepidation as Harry carried by a Deatheater was carried to the feet of Voldermort.

"My lord. He was spying on you." The Deatheater backed into the crowd a very few people back. There had been a hesitation when the Deatheater had placed the limp body of Harry Snape at the feet of their lord, and Ron now knew where Draco was. Now they waited as Harry started 'waking'.

From the entire bustle it was clear Voldermort intended to let Harry wake before they killed him. Harry was held by two thugs.

"My Deatheaters! I have revised my plan! We will make this boy watch as I kill dear old dad!" Deatheaters do not cheer, the voice of Voldermort had grown stronger and Ron feared they had missed the chance to attack. Then the Dark Lord did exactly what everyone wanted him to do and began cursing and hexing the unchallenged form of Harry.

"To weak of a man to attack me in a respectable way?" Harry managed between audible gasps of pain.

"Release him and give him back his wand!" The Dark Lord ordered. They cleared a stretch of land for a duel and the Deatheaters took positions surrounding the two duelists. Then the most painful display of torture began. It was a real battle, curses flew, hexes rang out, and then they spoke in parseltounge. This was the cue. It meant Harry was ready. Draco and Ron revealed themselves with a combined spell they had been working on. A lightning ring formed and those caught in it were rendered useless as their power was bound. Being on opposite sides of the field, they had caught Harry and Voldermort in the circle where lightning came in to attack their bodies. Harry screamed and continued to fight as Ron and Draco continued muttering the words to keep the spell going as curses hit them some having mild effects even with the protection of the new spell. Voldermort kept fighting and he grabbed Harry by his hair pointing his wand and then the words that had killed the family he once had came crashing down. Harry summoned all of his will and dug his fingers into the body of his enemy. The spell was absorbed into his body and the dark green aura appeared instantaneously having held it back for so long. The Aura turned the deepest shade of black dimming the battlefield. The essence of a silver snake wrapped itself around Harry as the dragon of gold did to Draco and then everything went black the white lightning stopped and the Deatheaters who were not caught in the middle charged forward.

There was nothing to be found. Voldermort, and the three boys had disappeared. But the Deatheaters found that they could not move. The four bodies portkeyed directly to a ministry of magic dungeon. Draco pulled Harry off the still of Voldermort. Harry was unresponsive.

"Ron we have to get out of here."

"We only had the one portkey."

"No, the medallion we have to use it."

"We can't."

"We don't have a choice Ronald!" Draco yelled tearing Ron's robes in search for it.

"Draco! Stop! I'll get the damn medallion!" But Draco was in tears now. He clutched Harry's body. Ron produced the portkey and Draco activated it. The pull in their stomached made Draco want to wretch all over the floor but he would not let himself. The portkey had been to transfer them into Hogwarts. They couldn't give it directions beyond that. It was just using the power of Draco and Harry that they had even managed to get the Portkey to work. They had given it to Ron for safekeeping. They were working on a second one but were not getting anywhere. But this portkey could be used twice. This was the second time they would use it. It dissolved in Draco's hand a fine gold and silver powder that if he had looked he would have recognized the painting he had heard speak not so long ago.

Draco let out a monstrous wail as he felt someone try to take Harry away from him. That's when he looked up to curse the person when he saw it was Madam Pomfrey and they were in the middle of the great hall before the end of the meal. A couple of professors were missing including Dumbeldore and Snape but for the most part the school was intact. Ron was being led out by his sister Ginny. Draco looked at the shocked faces and realized it was not anyone else who was crying. It was he. The nurse was talking but he did not answer. He stood and took the one and only love he would ever have to the infirmary. He would not break contact with Harry a moment longer then needed. He had stopped crying just as soon as he had started. Harry would get better. Harry always got better. Even when he met him for the first time after Severus had told him about Hogwarts. He had been beaten nearly to death. He had gotten better then. He would get better now. But if he didn't it would be his fault. He had been the one to keep running when Harry had stopped. If Harry died it would be his fault.

It was close to a week later before Harry woke. His bed was surrounded by gifts that he didn't need and chocolate that he wouldn't mind but best of all there lay his blond haired beauty. There was a privacy screen around the various gifts, and he imagined there were a number of questions waiting for him. Harry's fingers found the soft platinum locks.

"I know you love me when you won't leave me." Harry spoke softly as his lover's eyes opened slowly. "Good morning Drey."

"Morning? It's near midnight. I'm glad you're awake."

"I guess I should talk to Dumbeldore and Dad and everyone else too."

"Probably. You're a legendary figure more then ever."

"Just what I always wanted." Harry let out a sigh Draco sat up and took Harry's hand.

"You could do an exclusive and refuse all other interviews."

"My Drey always thinking of me. Rita Skeeter. She'll eat it up and I can control her."

"Thanks to my keen eye and the fact that Parkinson talks to me." Draco hummed.

"She was just digging dirt because it was a slow day. But yes that did make my life easier." Harry tried to sit up, the pain he felt had him stop mid-move with a low groan. Draco managed to help him sit up and then sit next to him. "I could be comatose for another week, at least to the public. But I think we would get bored staying in this room all day."

"We?"

"You know you would stay with me so don't even give me that." Harry smiled again his stamina was fading. "Tell Madam Pomfrey I'm awake. I need to know what the symptoms are so I can heal myself."

"Don't you know what they are?"

"Not while I was asleep. If I fix the wrong thing, it'll just make me more sick." Harry closed his eyes and Draco found the medi-witch attending to a first year with a serious case of homesickitis. She lay him down on a bed and gave him a small potion that was reportedly bitter in taste. She spotted Draco before he made his way back behind the curtain where he stayed the next two days as Harry healed and got a number of visitors. It was a week later as students shed there robes for casual ware that Harry walked with Rita Skeeter and his two hero friends giving the exclusive that would tell the world the truth.

"It came to me all of a sudden. I knew where he was and what he was doing. We managed to put a plan together in a few minutes and the execution of it was risky, but going into any battle carries a risk. The three of us knew we were in danger. Especially if the plan didn't work, but as it turned out: it worked out better then any of us thought. I had gotten a ministry-approved portkey to transfer us all to the Ministry of Magic when I needed it. I didn't know it was for the dungeon."

"The Deatheaters couldn't move from the space a size of a dueling field."

"That I can't explain. While I wished that they all be caught and punished, I had not the strength left to contain them all. My best explanation is that is was an after effect of the spell Draco and Ron used."

"What was that spell?"

"A most difficult one." Draco put in.

"I'm afraid that we aren't allowed to reveal that. Without training it's just too dangerous." Ron added. Harry smiled a bit; Ron had been the one who had come up with the spell. As much as he liked to have fun he could be quiet intelligent when it came to matters he cared about.

"How did you actually kill the Dark Lord?"

"Say his name Rita."

"Voldermort."

"Now say Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle." She looked at him with a question hanging in the back of her eyes.

"Tom Riddle killed his parents. Tom Riddle killed multitudes of wizards and muggles. Tom Riddle was a very dangerous coward. Tom Riddle was head of a very small percentage of wizards who were oblivious to Tom's real intentions. Tom Riddle and Lord Voldermort are dead. You can say his name now no one has to fear him anymore." Rita was struck silent for once. Harry continued telling the story. "I have no one to thank more then Draco and Ron because without them I would not have been able to keep myself safe enough to harm Tom. He would be out licking his wounds and planning an attack worse then killing almost an entire village. The loss of the wizards in Hogsmead has deeply effected the wizarding world. Many knew them and many loved them. Those who survived will have a hard time rebuilding, but the wizarding world has always been strong and we will make it through this time as well." Harry stayed quiet and then he sat, he was at his favorite place, the hill on the west side of the lake. Where he had proposed to Draco, where he thought the best. This was the one place of Hogwarts where there didn't seem to be any controversy or bad memories. "I may not remember what it was like before, but this time I'm glad I could help prevent it from getting back to the way it was, I could never have done it without everyone else." Then Harry reached up to his fiancé and took his hand. "Rita, write an article about hope."

"You've given me some to work with, am I going to get anymore?" Rita asked hopefully

"No. I've given you enough." Harry closed his eyes "Hope, real hope."

When Rita left it was time for Harry to have his meeting with Dumbeldore and with his family. He waited in the room where there had once been a moving speaking painting, but now it was old, mute, and still. The paint cracked dividing the two animals. Harry would miss this room but this would be the last time they would use it. He and Draco had already discussed it, and together they believed that a force neither of them knew about had helped save them during the fight. They transfigured the beds into couches and Harry called Dobby for a tray of goods and then The three young men waited for a very few moments for the three people with whom they trusted to enter the room. After pleasantries were exchanged and everyone had comfortably settled Harry started.

"I don't know what questions you have for me, but this is your chance to ask them, for I will never again speak of the events of Voldermorts death." Harry was just as calm and adult as he wanted to be and was thankful his audience was only this select few.

"How did you know to kill him?" Severus asked, speaking first.

"A hallucination while the sorting hat sang its song."

"How long have you known about your special powers?" Dumbeldore spoke with the twinkle in his eye brighter then it had been before.

"Since Lucius. I died, I was actually gone for several days as a spirit and an old wizard explained it to me. Said that you would know and unless I had a simple question you wouldn't know details."

"Did you die when you killed Voldermort."

"Yes."

"Were you gone for several days after?"

"No. It was a year. The same spirit came back. I spent a year in that would and had I spent a day longer I would not have been able to come back. The year gave me the final training I needed to bind Voldermort's spirit so that he will not return. He tried several times and even managed to reincarnate himself into a woman's womb. Unfortunately she and the child had to be killed. But I managed to turn his world into fine shards of existence. He's dead in the physical world, but in the spiritual I am not yet sure. The kind spirit who taught me is keeping constant vigilance over him, until I return."

"So then you're…"

"No, I just have to finish the job. The last bow has to be tied in a series of laces."

Then the group was silent and they ate scones and tea breads while sipping a fruity blend of tea. Slowly everyone left and the portrait on the ceiling began to repair its self for the future if it would be needed again.

Severus swallowed back pain and clutched his arm.

"Severus!" Remus screamed out.

"I just need to sit for a minute." His deep voice thinned with control.

"We need to get you to the infirmary."

"No Remus. I've seen to much of those walls."

"Severus I can't let you die." They sat in the hall and Severus closed his eyes. Remus wrapped his arms around the man whose breathing became labored before it slowed to something nearly impossible to detect. Tears ran down the cheeks of the warewolf. "I can't have you die when I just got you back." He whispered.

"How's a man to get any rest from a magic draining if his lover won't stop sobbing?" Severus's voice came out in one fluid sound audible only to Remus. "It was just something I forgot about."

"You bloody sod. You shouldn't scare me like that!" Remus kissed him without the knowledge that Severus was now a carrier of a stronger bit of magic that he had saved for the protection of Harry and Draco.

In the dorm Harry and Draco had climbed into bed together.

"Drey I don't want to stay here."

"We should finish school at least."

"I mean after school. I don't want to stay here."

"Then we won't."

"I mean the wizarding world."

Draco looked past Harry for a minute. "Then I guess I should learn how to become a muggle."

"We could return later, but not for now. I don't want to stay and be made. I have to find myself and I want you with me. I know I'm asking a lot."

"Harry. Open this." Draco produced a box with a thin golden ribbon cutting into plush red velvet. Harry opened the box to reveal a thin silver band with one ruby and one diamond embedded into the band. "Ron and I went to go get it. I wanted you to have something different, but with just as much love. The inside has our names inscribed."

"It beautiful. I couldn't have wished for something else as long as we live."


	18. Finish

**A Father's Love**

**Chapter 18: Finishing**

**Hogwarts – Seventy Years Later**

"Come on Cassie were going to be late!" A bright red haired boy called out to his friend. Their crimson and gold scarves flying behind them as they ran.

"Slow down Ron!" The cute girl yelled out. They reached the classroom and panting for breath entered. They found a seat quickly and not a moment passed before an elder wizard turned to face his class.

"Welcome to fourth year combined History and Defense. Now. We are going to be learning a rather modern part of Wizard history today. Hopefully everyone has done his or her homework. Now someone raise there hand and give me a summary of the chapter."

Cassie raised her hand and was called on. "Harry Snape and Draco Malfoy were two powerful wizards, their magic bonded when they met and through various trials it became evident that Harry had finer tuned powers then several other wizards. Their best friend Ronald Weasley was smarter then he acted in school and helped to come up with many spells that are now taught today. Harry had to battle the Wizard Voldermort when he was just sixteen. With the help of his two friends he defeated the wizard. He finished school and then Harry and Draco disappeared and were not seen for nearly fifty years when they returned and applied as teachers to Hogwarts. Where they got positions as Potions and Muggle Studies. Harry's father Severus Snape is now Headmaster and Draco Deputy Headmaster. Harry continues to teach Potions."

"Very good. Now were going to have a quick quiz so if you didn't read hopefully Ms. Granger's summery will help you." The class let out a groan.

"It's just like your grandpa to give a quiz on the first day Ron." A young Slytherin griped.

"I warned you. It's not my fault if you didn't study." Ronald Weasley III said right back.

"No talking please. You may begin your quiz now."

In Muggle studies a fine blond figure cut the class into two groups and had several articles of clothing in two piles. It was the group's objective to get everyone dressed in a muggle outfit suited for blending in. Besides normal muggle wear Draco had boas and nightgowns, swimsuits and funny hats. This was always his favorite day of class because the blond had to have special instructions when it came to muggle clothing. Second years often came up some of the more interesting outfits. He remembered complaining to Harry about not being able to wear a bathrobe out in public. They were sold in muggle stores he remembered was his argument. So he bought several and would wear them in the house practically all the time. Harry would laugh at him but he didn't mind, often a kiss or two followed the laughter. After traveling and living free for half a century, they decided they could return to the Wizarding world. Minerva was the Headmistress and Severus had been Deputy at the time. There were positions open and Harry and Draco had kept in contact with the Wizarding world but from a distance. Letters from Severus and Remus and also from Ron. Occasionally Dumbeldore until his death and then from Minerva. Sometimes they would stray into a wizard village to eat at a pub and check out the Daily Prophet. Harry wrote a letter to Rita Skeeter occasionally, she was allowed to quote him anonymously but now she was retired but she was the reporter who came out of retirement to put together an article about the return of the mysterious duo. Remus stayed at Hogwarts and was seen doing various things. He would substitute for a professor occasionally. When Minerva died just a few years before there had been a large gathering and she had been buried next to Albus.

Ron had one of the fuller lives. He became an Auror, and advanced quickly and effectively. He married a very smart and pretty witch who died when she gave birth to their second child. Ron raised Ronald II and Gwen while each grew and got married, at the sight of his first grandchild, he retired from the Aurors and was happy to just be a grandfather until a message came from Minerva asking if he would like to teach. He gave it some thought, but didn't take long in deciding to teach, it would be the best way to see his grandchildren each day. He now had a healthy number of nine grandchildren. Gwen had four all older then Ronald III who had an older sister and three younger siblings. With thirteen nieces and nephews and then twenty-nine great nieces and nephews Ron had plenty of family to watch after.

Three Years later 

Ronald III and his cousin Gerald were exploring the dungeons when they happened across a room that had been sealed for a very long time. A faint glow of gold filled the room and a painting that hadn't spoken in centuries said in a smooth flowing voice. "Protecting peace is our mission to be." Gerald spun around and got caught on something sharp. He cut is hand and then Ron turned on the lights. He examined the cut and then a green aura came from his hand as the cut on his brothers hand healed.

"It was just a scratch."

"It hurt more then that." The eleven year old protested.

"Sometimes scratches hurt a lot because someone didn't wash their hands and dirt got in the scratch. You're fine now. Come on lets go back so you can wash your hand."

The two boys headed off.

In the headmasters office Severus was passed out in Remus's arms. They sat on the floor and Remus wept as the magic slowly left Severus's body followed by his spirit. Remus picked up his mate and lifted him to the bed they had shared for so many years. Soon a knock came at the door followed by the entrance of Harry and Draco.

"I felt it, the life shift." Harry whispered. His normally bright eyes were dulled in mourning and his green robes out of place. The funeral was a short service. Draco's first priority was to find a replacement for muggle studies, currently Harry was covering the classes as best he could but he taught potions and wouldn't be able to keep up the pace.

Remus disappeared after the funeral. Harry and Draco suspected he had gone back to Snape Manor but they were not willing to hunt him down if he didn't want to be found.

Late one night as Harry and Draco lay in bed, they were caught up in conversation.

"We're too old to fight again."

"We were too young before."

"There is someone else destined to fight this time."

"But they don't know who they are."

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"Do you know something?"

"It's just a feeling."

"I've always trusted your feelings before, you can tell me."

"A good friend will be getting hurt. We didn't have family easy to hurt. I'm afraid this young man comes with a large family."

"That's sad, how I wish we could have prevented anyone from ever going dark again."

"There are different ideas with how to run the schools and this world."

"We weren't expected to be headmaster this young."

"I hardly think near ninety is young."

"We're still agile, strong, quick, and we can kick ass. Besides you know as well as I do Wizards live near 200 baring some accident."

"Go to sleep."

"Goodnight love."

"Let me see not your face until the morning dew graces the leaves and the pearly sun's rays show your face gentle with heavenly sleep."

"Showoff." The two men fell asleep together dreaming peaceful dreams.

**END!**

Well kiddies this story has been fun. I'm very sorry it took me a year to finish the last two chapters! AHHH! I should have gotten to it sooner.

I've left it open to a sequel, but it would seem like a Mary Jane to me so I am fairly sure I'm not going to. I hadn't meant to Kill Sev… It just kind of worked out that way. I also didn't want to show Sev setting the spell but I did try to make it clear that he suffered because of it.

Also I am trying to work on some others while writing on a book that will hopefully get published when it's done. I have a little over a year until I have to have one of my two manuscripts finished. My 21st birthday won't wait for me. 3/2/06


End file.
